Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign
by Wild Nature
Summary: Sequel to BSSMSh The Shadows must learn to transform again, the replacement of Void is needed, and the threat of a rogue murderous senshi is over the head of the world. Will the Heir to the Dead Moon Realm finally rise?
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter One: Return to the Dead Moon Realm

The wind blew softly as Usagi stood in the doorway of the Hikawa shrine. She thought of the past few months and the most difficult battle she had ever had. Going against Galaxia and losing everyone had renewed her need for them, to protect them. She had little time to deal with the Shadows, having her hands full of knowing that someday she would stand tall and be a queen.

And yet, now as she breathed freely for the moment, she remembered the discuss Eizou had attempted to have with her. But the words were fragmented in her memory and she knew that Eizou wouldn't come to her anymore. After all, after a few times, Eizou gave up trying to get her help and Usagi felt guilty. She was Sailor Moon, the soldier of justice. She had been so lost and now, she still didn't know what to do.

"Usagi, are you going to stand there and pout still or are you going to come in?" Rei asked loudly. She stood behind her, keeping her keen eye on the blond. She could see the weight loss in Usagi and the constant worry she tried desperately to hide.

"Oh," Usagi turned around with a beam although it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eizou ran around the track, huffing as she stared forward blindly. She was alone on the field, left to her own devices. She needed to let some steam off so she ran, ran, and ran.

But she never got anywhere. Her mind whirled on the constant worry of the Dead Moon Realm. She finally stopped, panting as she doubled over. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know who this Sailor Sigel is OR where the Solar Cross is!"

She fell on her knees, gasping in air. "I keep moving but I'm frozen." She cupped her face in her hands with a shuddering cry.

"Eizou?" Kakure had stood at the stands bottom, watching her friend run herself ragged. "Here," She pulled out a water bottle from her bag, just recently purchased for Eizou. "You've been coming here for days now. You're not alone, you know."

Eizou smiled weakly as she took the offered drink. "I know.." She stared at the liquid slowly swirling in its capture. "What are we supposed to do? We can't transform, Pomona says we need the help of the Sol senshi and they haven't even so much as blinked at us." Eizou finished off bitterly.

"Have you talked to them?" Kakure didn't look at her. "I was talking with Minako. Eizou, they just went through hell. They said that their powers, no, not just that, their souls, were ripped from them, one by one. And Usagi had to fight all alone and she nearly died as well."

"Then how the hell are they here?" Eizou snapped.

"Because they chose to be here. They chose to live their lives as themselves, as friends, and soldiers rather than give it up."

Eizou's head fell down. "I'm not that brave. I wouldn't have done so."

"I think you would've done so," Kakure said comforting.

"Well, how are they now?" Eizou asked finally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pomona danced around the door, having rung it three times already. "I can't believe Rei would be gone. I told her I would visit."

"You said that weeks ago," Rei said dryly from behind. "Hello, Pomona. Can I help you?"

Rei got a good look at Pomona. The overly pale skin, the wide, worried eyes, and the body a bit thin, she began to become worried. "Pomona?"

"I didn't bother you during your last battles. I couldn't as it would've been awful. I knew that you would pull through, you're all strong and powerful and you guys can do anything!" Pomona was crying by the end. "Oh god, Rei, my people are dying! The Solar Cross, you know that thing that sustained our life, has been gone for the last three months and the crops won't grow, we haven't had sun so we're in darkness all the time. It's like hell! People are fighting, arguing, stealing even! My poor father has his hands full with protecting the Duchess cause they're blaming her and we can't transform!"

"We?"

"The Shadows! Once we performed the sacrifice, we've been cut off! And now, we have a rogue senshi who kills people and she's after the Solar Cross too but we have to ask her if she knows where it could be.."

"Wait a, wait a minute, Pomona," Rei interrupted. "If she's a murderer, why do you have to ask her?"

"Because she thinks it's hers. Jaro said he spotted her entering the system and he knows she's on Earth, looking for it. But we can't sense her because we never knew she was a senshi. We think she's a fake and.."

"Like an Animate?" Rei asked hurriedly.

"No.. what?"

"Someone who stole the powers of a Senshi from another one," Rei explained.

"No, I don't know, maybe?" She shook her head. "Augh, I've been going crazy with this! We need your help!" She fell to her knees, grasping Rei's kimono. "I'm begging you! Please, you have to save us!"

Rei only looked at her with a mixture of confusion, sadness, and pity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there you go," Eizou finished telling the group. The other Shadows stood behind her, looking at Usagi with tired eyes.

Usagi looked behind her and saw Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako. "We're all here to help but it's only going to be us." Usagi finished hesitantly. "Pluto has returned to the time stream, Hotaru to her father, and Michiru and Haruka have gone to America with Mamoru."

"We know you've had Hell and then some," Kakure said quietly. "But I think we're about to face a similar Hell and we don't want to lose. If we lose, so does the Dead Moon Realm."

"I think we should see Duchess Nerthus," Eizou suggested. "Pomona mentioned she was having trouble, we should start with the source."

"I thought it was Sailor Sigel?" Kaiki asked.

"We can find information out from Duchess Nerthus," Eizou said firmly.

"Let's do it then," Usagi nodded. "Let's get in a circle, you girls in the middle."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Eizou whispered to Usagi. "Don't have to take all of us."

"No," Usagi spoke firmly. "We are a team, all for one or none for all."

The girls called forth their powers, the energy ripping around the group and enclosed girls as they shouted in unison. "Sailor Teleport!"

They landed with a soft thud in a pile of rocks, each of them rising with winces.

"I think I have one in my ass," Haimutsu muttered.

"My spine.." Sora gasped. "Ouchies."

"Halt! Who goes there?" A new voice came out. A slender female appeared, dressed in a black leather leotard and black boots and elbow length black gloves, her white hair piled high on her head, long thin strands falling free. Her bands were messy over her eyebrows but her strange yellow eyes peered out.

"I said.." She stopped, seeing the Sailor Senshi. "Are you here for the Duchess?"

"Yes."

"I am the Second-in-Command of the Royal Guard," She stated evenly. "Njord's been busy with protecting our Duchess. My name is Eos."

"We are.." Eternal Sailor Moon began.

"Please, I know who you are. Eternal Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. It is an honor and a burden to meet you. Our people are still quite wary of your kind but with our Shadows returned, that should go away." Eos nodded slightly.

"And you girls, why are you not in your Shadow forms?"

"That's just one of the reasons why we need to see Duchess Nerthus," Eizou said quietly.

"As you wish. Follow me," she beckoned to them and they followed.

The place had a dusk outlook, a lot of the areas cast in black shadows. There was not a sound that went on.

"It's like a ghost town," Nigori whispered.

"Our people are residing in the castles. We use magically created sunlight but our Magicians cannot keep it up for long. They are often overstrained," Eos spoke sadly. "Duchess Nerthus has been doing research and she feels as guilty as anyone. But I do not blame her. To call the Solar Cross means that the Heir has begun her revival."

"The heir?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.

"Duchess Nerthus will explain," she opened the tall door to the throne room where Duchess Nerthus was talking to Njord and Pomona.

"Guys!" Pomona never looked so relieved. "Thank you for coming! I am so sorry to have you guys.."

"Pomona," Duchess Nerthus murmured softly.

"Oh, yes, Your Highness," Pomona curtsied to the older woman, stepping out of her path.

"On behalf of my people and myself," Duchess Nerthus went into a deep bow. "I thank you for coming." She straightened. "To stand and fight so soon after such a horrendous battle, you are all so strong. However, I cannot accept you with a clear conscious. If you feel as if you cannot do this, or you do not want to, I will not force you to do so. You can leave right now and I will give you my blessings for a long and beautiful life. After all, what is this world to yours?"

Eternal Sailor Moon moved forward slowly, her body shimmering as her fuku slowly changed into her princess form. "Right now, my people and your people are separated but our fates are intertwined," her eyes opened slowly, her deep blue eyes shining. "I am the Princess of the Moon, Heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium and I, too, will bear the burden of the title of Queen. Our worlds are the same, we both struggle to survive. I will not stand by and let you or your people turn to dust." She held her head up. "I vow to give you my all. Together, we will find the Solar Cross, and deal with this Sailor Sigel, and bring sunlight to your world."

Duchess Nerthus's lower lip trembled. "It is such.. an honor.." Her voice was awed. "I knew, you had told us, you were who you were but to see you in your beautiful light.." She went onto her knees, Pomona, Njord, and Eos instantly following suit. "Bless you, Daughter of the Silver Millennium. You and your warriors will finally be seen in the glorious truth of your wonders."

Princess Serenity smiled warmly before she reverted back to Eternal Sailor Moon. "What can we do?"

Duchess Nerthus led them to the library. "I have been scourging the books for days and days. I thought I wouldn't come up with anything."

"The Solar Cross is important to us. It is time to explain just why," she waited until they sat down.

"In the times of the Queen Nehellenia, people lived in peace. They, too, were once like the Silver Millennium. But when it fell, the light that sustained the Silver Millennium faded and so the Dead Moon Realm fell into darkness."

"Our Royal Queen, blessed by the powers of salvation, had borne the powers that have revived her in the Triad Moon Pieces. When placed together, it could perform wonderful miracles. And one of those miracles was the creation of the Solar Cross. It's power was based upon the Light that Nehellenia was engulfed in, and it became our lifeline, creating the light of day."

"It's powers have never diminished but remained the same. But since the Shadows awakening, as well as the awakening of the Pillars, it became so powerful that only the Heir of the Dead Moon Realm can use it."

"And we need to find the Heir?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked seriously.

"Jaro has spoken of a Sailor Sigel. To be honest, she is not held in light in our history books and I fear that she is not a true senshi but one who created the illusion of it. She claims to be the true Heir and the holder of the Cross."

"And is she?" Eternal Sailor Mars spoke.

Duchess Nerthus rung her hands. "I must ask of a favor. I need to.. have the Shadows go through a trial."

"What?" Eizou frowned. "What does that.."

"Please, Eizou. You must. Not only may this awaken your now slumbering powers, it may reveal other things. I have only a feeling but I cannot go on that alone. You must.."

Eizou held up her hand. "As you wish. What do we do?"

"You need to return to the Realm of Void," Duchess Nerthus said quietly. "You must divide into pairs..."

"Um, there are only nine of us," Kaki pointed out.

"It is as followed - Shadows Mars and Neptune must go with Sailor Mars."

"Shadows Mercury and Uranus must go with Sailor Mercury."

"Shadows Jupiter and Saturn must go with Sailor Jupiter."

"Shadows Venus and Pluto must go with Sailor Venus."

"And Shadow Moon must go with Sailor Moon."

Eternal Sailor Venus looked worried. "I don't know, can we leave Sailor Moon alone? She will be all right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she will be. However, you all, I mean to all of you," she stared pointedly at the Sol Senshi. "Can take the test. You may find out something about yourselves in the process as well."

"I'm game!" Haimutsu began. "I like adventures! It will be wonderful with Kakure and Rei with me."

"Are you sure it is all right for me to go?" Pomona began to ask earnestly.

"Yes, you'll be fine," Njord said gruffly. "You've always been strong. You just need the confidence."

Pomona smiled at her father and nodded to Duchess Nerthus. "Do you want us to go now?"

"Now's a good a time as any," Eternal Sailor Jupiter shrugged.

"Follow me," she lead them to the room where the Solar Cross once lay. Now existed inside were eight additional pedestals.

"All but Shadow Moon are around the one in the center. The Sol Senshi should stand with their namesake," Duchess Nerthus instructed.

"And you two take the center," Duchess Nerthus let Eternal Sailor Moon by before reaching out to Eizou.

"I am sorry, for the loss of your love," she smiled sadly. "I only hope that you will let your heart love again as it is what will bring you strength."

Eizou smiled as she grasped Duchess Nerthus's fingers. "Sister, as long as I have my friends and family, I will be strong enough."

Duchess Nerthus's eyes welled up as she watched Eizou walk to where Usagi stood waiting.

She closed her eyes briefly and spoke in a strange tongue. One by one, the pedestals lit up, the last being the center.  
"Remember, the decision is all up to you," her voice echoed as the room lit up like a exploding sun. "The path you decide will change you but it may be almost too much. Remember your friends, your allies, and your hearts and what you want..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Two: Trials of the Fire and Water

Eternal Sailor Mars opened her eyes carefully. She looked around the settings, the warmth quickly creeping into her skin as the ash in the air cut off a great deal of oxygen. She coughed and nearly gagged.

"The air.." She wheezed. She spotted Kaiki and Kaki looking around intently. "Guys?"

She pulled her back bow off and tied it around her nose and mouth. The others had their hands over their faces as they nodded to the senshi. "You all right?"

Sailor Mars looked around, skimming the horizon. The land was dead, at least it appeared to be so. She heard a dim sound of running water. "This is.."

"I don't know what this place is.." Kaiki shrugged. "Let's look around, okay?"

They moved easily over the rock-free area. It was long spread, the dirt and ash trapped floating in the air as the sound of running water dimmed in and out at the places they stilled at.

"I don't understand," Kaki said finally, her voice muffled. "What are we supposed to do!?"

"Well, what do you guys want anyways?" Sailor Mars asked finally, just wanting to make conversation.

"We want to help!"

"Please, when I first started, I wanted to quit," Sailor Mars snorted. "And don't go saying it's for destiny! You must have another reason, something that's deep in you."

Kaiki eyed the raven haired. "So what's your reason? The whole thing that made you chuck out everything?"

"I haven't chucked out anything, I've merely prioritized," Sailor Mars sat down on a protruding mound of dirt.

The others quietly sat down with her. "Go on and tell us then. We don't know that much about you as a senshi anyways."

"Heh, where to begin?" Sailor Mars smiled warmly. "I met Usagi in middle school. She came to my temple and in my less perfect judgment, I used my ofuda on her."

Kaki snickered. "Oh yea, nice way to make friends!"

"I didn't want to be a part of the Sailor Team," Sailor Mars said thoughtfully. "I wanted nothing to do with it but something changed.."

She looked up and fixed her eyes on the other two. "It's not about fighting enemies, it about being together, bringing a peace that's so powerful, it's universal. It all centered on Usagi. Not on our loyalty, but our friendship. She means more to me than anything. She was, is, and will always be my Princess. All of us feel like that. She's not just that either, she's my friend, my ally, someone I know I can trust and someone who would help me. And I want to help her," Sailor Mars squeezed her hands into fists.

"We are a team, brought together by one single purpose. We are justice, we save the world and we protect, so much more than what's actually at stake. If we lost, who would step up and save the human race?"

"So we must follow someone?"

"Not follow, believe. But it may not be the case for you guys. Something else must fuel you. What made you fight in the first place?"

Kaki scratched her nose. "I didn't want my sister to be hurt again."

"I wanted to be there to do something," Kaiki said finally.

"That's a good start. But what is it about people? Is it someone in particular?" Sailor Mars asked pressingly.

The two girls looked at each other. Kaki was the first to say something. "To be honest, I've always looked out for my sister. I do it out of love. Love is what makes me want to fight. I want to protect, I need to protect.."

She pulled out her necklace. "Even without this, without being a Shadow, I want to make a difference because I know I can. I believe in that feeling.."

Her fingers tightened as the gem lit up, shining brilliantly as her eyes widened. "Oh.. wow.." The ground shook as the area she was under turned red, her body heating up. "This is.. intense.."

Her forehead blazed a round, red circle before it faded.

"How do you feel?" Kaiki asked finally, after a lengthy pause.

"Huh...?" Kaki shook her head. "Oh wow, head trip."

She held up her gem. "It's warm again!" She said gleefully. She got up and began to dance around. "It's working! Working! Working!"

Kaiki's eyes widened. "Me too!" She shook her gem. "Come on!"

"Listen.." Kaki said suddenly. "Hear that?"

"What?" Kaiki cried out as Kaki took off running. The other girls followed at the sound of running water became louder with each step.

Kaki had stopped on the side of a crashing waterfall. "There's a doorway!" She called out to the others.

"Let's wait a minute!" Sailor Mars interrupted. Her body was tingling with strange energy but she was sure it wasn't for her, not here.

She sat down once more, Kaki fidgeting. "Come on! The door right there, see it Kaiki!"

"Kaiki," Sailor Mars said calmly. Kaiki stilled as she listened. "What about you?"

She blinked. "I don't know. I've always been on my own. I've never actually wanted anything save for good swimming days."

"That's not true!" Kaki argued. "There is always something that a person wants! What did you want?"

"I've always wanted... um, well, for my parents to, well, you know, notice me," Kaiki mumbled. "I can be gone for hours and they wouldn't care."

Kaki's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no big thing.." Kaiki looked away, trying to hide her face.

"I know how you feel," Sailor Mars said quietly. "My father's too busy with his job. I've never been close to him and it was only worse after my mother's death. It still hurts greatly."

"That's why I want to be a mother. A wonderful one! With a loving husband and all that!" Kaiki said fervently. "But that's still not enough, is it?"

"It's too focused on you," Kaki pointed out.

"You need something grasp, something to hold. To believe in. What do you want to believe in?" Sailor Mars asked finally.

"I want to believe.. to believe in.. my own self.." Her hand tightened onto her gem. "I want to believe that I'm strong enough! That I've always been good enough! I want to be somebody!"

Her gem turned jade green as the area underneath her shone. She was showered in light before her hand lessened on the tight grip. "Wow.. that was wonderful.."

"Okay!" Sailor Mars lunged for Kaki's swinging arm.

"Can you not wait a moment?!" She muttered as Kaki tugged her up. She rolled her eyes as Kaki ran behind the cascading water.

"Are you okay?" She asked Kaiki who smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine."

They followed Kaki but after a moment, they couldn't see either one of them, let alone a hand in front of their face.

"It's a bit dark.." Kaki said finally. "Can't you light it up?"

"I don't do tricks," Sailor Mars swore as her foot hit something. "What the hell.."

Her scream echoed as something very near her oozed something slimy on her. "RUN!"

The three girls backtracked as a huge insect monster followed, its numerous thick, hairy legs scraping the ground, its belly fat and swollen as it screeched.

"Not good!" Kaiki groaned.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars aimed and watched the arrow streak. The bug's front legs heaved itself into the air, leaning high as the arrows crashed harmlessly on its thick hide.

"Kaiki!" Kaki stated. "We need to transform!"

"NOW?"

"YES!" She held up her gem. "Nepheline Holy Fire, Make Up!" She felt the energy boil within her. Her fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round red orb in its center, the sign of Mars attached at the bottom. Her collar was red outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round red orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. the top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were pink and meshed fabric, a purple orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being red and the bottom transparent pink mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Nepheline Holy Ocean, Make Up!" Kaiki shouted. Her fuku formed, also distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round jade green orb in its center, the sign of Neptune attached at the bottom. Her collar was jade green outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round jade green orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were light green and meshed fabric, a jade green orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being jade green and the bottom transparent light green mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Let's show this thing what we're up for!" Shadow Mars shouted. "Magma Firepot!" She wove her hands together, creating a inner swelling of thick magma, burning hotly as she aimed and it slimed onto the ground, licking up at the insect's feet.

"Deep Impact!" Shadow Neptune raised her hands up as she called forth water that boiled upon impact with the magma. The steam heated up and smoked around the enemy as the two stilled.

"I can't see it.." Shadow Mars said weakly. She screamed as it lunged out, the fangs bared and its gums dripping.

"EWW!!" Shadow Neptune moved forward only to find a leg cutting underneath her, tripping her.

"Magma.." Shadow Mars began her attack only for the insect to hit her in the abdomen, sending her in the river.

"Shadow Mars! Shadow Neptune!" Sailor Mars reared up. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Once more the attack hit harmlessly. "I don't get it! I'm supposed to be able to!" She shouted in frustration.

She thought of the doorway. "Inside.. there's something inside for me!"

She took off, ducking under the waterfall, the others following.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Shadow Mars panted.

"I can't think of anything else," Sailor Mars stopped at the door. It was covered in ash and grime as she pushed it open. It swung open surprisingly easy, a single light hitting the lone pedestal.

"It's a way home!" Shadow Mars said gleefully.

"But Duchess Nerthus said I had a choice!" Sailor Mars broke out.

"Look.." Shadow Neptune pointed. "It's got a place for three hands.."

"But I only have two.." Shadow Mars said, looking at her own.

"No, it's for all of us!" Sailor Mars reached over and placed hers in the center. The other two did the same and it lit up. The girls turned into shimmering light as Sailor Mars gasped, her eyes widening.

Her own crystal pulled free from her and she saw the elements of fire and water battle each other before fire won over and it swallowed the crystal. She felt the sign of Mars burn upon her brow as she reached out and grasped her crystal. It melted into her as a amulet, designed like flames, clasped her wrist.

She held up her wrist as she shouted. "Mars Elemental Merge, Make Up!" With the amulet thrust in front of her, a four pointed star of fire shot out its tendrils and shot backwards, covering her in its flames to form her fuku.

Upon her head was a headpiece, two violet fabrics wrapped around the back to attach to the front sides by white beads. The two white beads connected at the front by a red fabric. Upon her brow was the sign of Mars. Her earrings were red round gems with golden hoops attached. Her choker was partial, and violet, the space between in the front edged by a round white orb on each end. Connected the two gems was a thin, drooping black thread, attached to it the sign of Mars. Her collar was white with red flames going from the outside in. Her gloves were red mesh and cut at the first knuckles and around the top forearm where it ended was a metal, silver band. Her bodice started at the breasts, shaped like a strapless bra. Around her ribs, from underneath her breasts to point down at her hips, was a metal, silver protection. At the point of this, at the bottom edge, was round silver orb, a red gem in its center and dangling red teardrop. Her skirt was double layered and edged like flames. The top was red and the bottom was violet.

Her front bow was two violet tails, attached to a flame shaped brooch, white and outlined in red. Her back bow was violet and the bow was shaped like three throngs and the tail was long to the backs of her knees, also ending in three throngs. Her boots where like violet sandals, strapped on the tops of her feet, to reveal her toes. From before her toes to the middle of her thighs was a red mesh covering. From her knees to her ankles was a silver metal protector covering the front only, strapped around the leg three times to hold it in place.

She turned to see the insect lunging at them. "Time to get squashed," she muttered.

"Ares Hammer Barrage!" A fiery hammer formed in both gripped hands as she struck the ground, fire shooting over to ensnare the insect.

"Magma Firepot!"

"Deep Impact!"

The three attacks merged as the insect shrieked, burning from outside in as it turned to dust.

"We did it!" Shadow Mars cheered. "Finally! We can go..."

The area swirled at the girls grouped together. "What's going on?!" Sailor Mars asked worriedly.

The three faded from the area as it turned to gray. They landed in front of the pedestal, the other girls still there. They were still in their new fuku as Sailor Mars started to move.

"No, don't. You must let the others finish their trials," Duchess Nerthus said quietly. She held up her hands. "It won't take long. Have patience." 


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Three: Trials of the Ice and Wind

Wind picked up, startling Sailor Mercury to open her eyes. She was surrounded by Nigori and Sora, both shivering. Sailor Mercury absently rubbed her arms, almost instantly calculating the area.

"It's a winter scene," Nigori chattered. "Phew!"

"Let's start a fire," Sailor Mercury suggested and it took nearly a half hour to finally get a blaze going. The three hugged closely together as Sora blinked.

"Hee, didn't think I'd be this close to anyone," she joked half-heartedly. "I mean, this is... not like me. I'm usually just by myself or with Toki." She blabbed, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Tell me, Sailor Mercury," Nigori interrupted suddenly. "Why does a genius like you need to be a senshi?" She blurted out the question that first entered her head as she studied the girl. "I mean, you plan everything, right?"

"No, I'm not psychic," Sailor Mercury surprised them by chuckling. "Oh, what a path it has been. Not always has it been wanted as human beings, we are plagued by doubts."

She shifted, readjusting her arms around herself. "But there are things out there worth so much to protect. Earth needs all of us and if even in the smallest amount of good that I can do, I won't let my doubt fill me. I want to be the best in what I do, even in the line of being a senshi. I have my friends to be with and that's all I could ever want."

"Friendship is a key tone in the solitary business of senshi," Sora agreed.

"Then why'd you partner up with your cousin?" Nigori asked quizzically.

"I.. didn't want to be somebody unless I had someone with me. I don't like the lime light."

"Being a senshi doesn't get you a limelight!" Nigori snorted. "Nor does being anyone else!"

"Then why did you decide to accept destiny as a Shadow?" Sailor Mercury asked her.

"I don't know. I was bored.." Nigori looked away, embarrassed. "It was something to do.."

"You just decided to transform for the hell of it?" Sora demanded.

"No! It was like.. I was.. well.. I don't have problems with being on my own."

"Then why huddle with us?" Sora asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's cold!"

"I thought you liked the cold!"

"If I were wearing the right clothing!"

"Oh dear, let's not start an argument. The reason behind all of this is to find out how to transform again!" Sailor Mercury said quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"I want to transform," Nigori said finally. "Can't that be enough?"

"But what's your reason!?"

"What was yours!"

"I'm not telling if you're not saying!"

"I wouldn't tell you in a million, million..."

"I can tell you why -I- transformed!" Sailor Mercury said very loudly.

"We are all driven to survive here. I never knew I was different in this way but I knew I was different. I was smarter and for that, lost in my own loneliness. Who wants to make friends with someone who just studies all the time? I could survive, though. I thought I could handle it all."

"But we cannot just depend on ourselves. We must help each other. I may not be the best senshi, not the most powerful or the most dependable but I keep my head and give my strength to the one the needs it when she cries out for us."

"So many times have I fallen in the line of duty and I would do it again. My faith in my friends is stronger than any weakness and I will fight for those who need me." Sailor Mercury smiled. "My friends are the light in my life, they get me through the day, help me keep my dreams. That is why I'm a senshi because they gave so much, I want to be like them and give as well. What comes around goes around, don't you know?"

Nigori was quiet. "I used to not take chances. The only thing that could egg me on was winter sports. I felt free and I could fly! I could be as strong as I wanted."

"I never had any siblings, my parents worked all the time. I know they loved me but I was always lonely. Outside, I could feel as if I were a part of this world, connected to the brilliance of nature and winter."

"Then I found out who I was, as Shadow Mercury. I thought it was another way to connect and how right I was. I made new friends and I wasn't lonely anymore. I didn't feel trapped or sad or depressed. I could depend on others.."

Her fingers gripped her stone, as she stared at it. "I, too, want to give to others. Ways to thank them, to show them how much.. just how much they made me love life the more I..."

Her tears splattered upon the gem as it began to shine brilliantly. "It's so.. warm.." Nigori said thickly, a wide, shaking smile growing. "Look! Look!"

She offered it to the others who smiled back.

"You found your reason!" Sailor Mercury said warmly. "We're a lot alike, aren't we!"

Sora was quiet. "What about me! I have the same ideas too!"

She pulled away, her eyes wide. "But what can I do? I always have to have my cousin help me. I can't do anything on my own."

"But we don't want to do things alone!" Nigori pointed out. "We're a team!"

"But.. what if I were alone, the last one standing and I wasn't good enough," Sora twisted her fingers. "I'm not all dependable or good. I have to follow orders!"

"We all start out like that," Nigori reached out only to feel the ground shake. "What the..?"

A huge polar bear, with jutting, jagged fangs and red beady eyes, lunged over the plains, heading straight for them.

"Run!" Sailor Mercury shouted. The fire forgotten, the trio fled, the beast at their heels.

"Nepheline Holy Ice, Make Up!"

She felt the energy swirl deep within her. Her fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round blue orb in its center, the sign of Mercury attached at the bottom. Her collar was blue outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round blue orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were light blue and meshed fabric, a blue orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being blue and the bottom transparent light blue mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"We can't just run!" Shadow Mercury called out. "Sooner or later, it'll catch up!"

Sure enough, it was nearly to them. "Blizzard Icestorm!" She felt the ice swirl over her arms to her hands as she spun shortly, weaving her hands in the air. She aimed and the ice turned to jagged shards, jutting out to lash at the beast. It screamed, the slashes turning to ice as it reared over her.

"Nigori!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

It was going to crash on her, her body rooted. Her mind screamed as her mouth opened.

"WATCH OUT!" She felt a body hit her, Sora falling into the ground as the beast began its landing.

"SORA!" The scream echoed in the air as light billowed and the winds turned crazy. The polar bear was thrown back as Sora stood up, her eyes bright.

"I want to be a senshi! Not because I want to do things alone but because.. because I want to be with you all!" She cried.

Her crystal lit up in her pocket, her fingers pulling it out. "Nepheline Holy Sky, Make Up!"

She felt the energy awaken within her. Her fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round sky blue orb in its center, the sign of Uranus attached at the bottom. Her collar was sky blue outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round light blue orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were cerulean blue meshed fabric, a sky blue orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being sky blue and the bottom transparent cerulean blue mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Winding Starfire!" Shadow Uranus jumped high in the air, her body swirling and shooting out stars in blinding speed. It slashed the beast, capturing to the floor.

"Come on!" Sailor Mercury called out hurriedly. She had seen a strange door as the three ran toward it.

"It's a pillar!" Sailor Mercury murmured.

"It's beautiful!" Shadow Uranus whispered.

"Let's go!"

They stopped at a pedestal. "There's for three hands.." Shadow Mercury said quietly. "One for each, huh?"

"Let's go!" Shadow Uranus slapped her hand upon it.

The two followed instantly as the air around them picked up. Sailor Mercury's eyes widened as a crystal, diamond shaped and tinted blue, swirled in the air. There was an explosion of air and ice, both fighting each other before ice swallowed up the crystal. It formed into a necklace, her eyes closing briefly.

"Mercury Elemental Merge, Make Up!" She held up the item as if in prayer, the crystal sending out a blizzard of ice to capture her and then explode around her to reveal her in her fuku.

She bore her symbol upon her brow and additional hair pieces, one on each side of a round orb with jutting rounded wings from each just above her ears. She had white orb earrings, her choker was a black strand with a yellow swirled gem in its center, the sign of Mercury dangling from it by a round white orb, smaller than the yellow one.

She had a blue collar, the back edged in light blue and fringed like jutting feathers. The bodice was cut around the upper chest and white until to under her breasts. Her brooch was a yellow swirled orb, each side connected a three feathered bow by a round white orb. Her sleeves began at the sides of her arms, attached to the bodice that cut all the way around her by a yellow metal bar and then blue, loose fabric billowed out.

Underneath her breasts was a line of yellow beads, then light blue fabric covered her mid-frame. The waist was a yellow metal band, that bent inward at the center view. Her skirt was single layered and blue. The back bow was a small set of rounded wings, with two frilled tails. The boots were blue that went to the knees, the top fringed and had a loose loop of yellow beads attached just below the top edge. She had a sky blue band around her ankle that jutted up in the center view and on each side was a small wing. The tops of the feet was a set of three sky blue bands.

"Here it comes!" Shadow Uranus shouted. "Winding Starfire!"

"Blizzard Icestorm!"

"Elemental Icicle Command!" Sailor Mercury threw several punches, the attack combining with the other two to form a very freezing attack.

It surged forth to capture the beast who was thrown backwards into the wall, shattering into millions and millions of pieces.

"We did it.." Shadow Mercury beamed. "Oh this so.."

The air swirled as they found themselves at the pedestal they had started at. "Oh.. my head.." Shadow Uranus muttered.

"At least we're not cold anymore," Shadow Mercury pointed out.

"Got a point there!" The three grinned at each and turned to see Shadows Mars and Neptune as well as Elemental Sailor Mars wave to them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Four: Trials of the Earth and Decay

"I.. can't.. breathe.." Haimutsu struggled in vain in the swarm of foliage claiming her limbs. "I'm stuck!"

"So are the rest of us.." Kakure grumbled, blood rushing to her head as she was trapped feet upward in the air, her hair blowing in the wind not unlike a doll troll.

"Man, this stinks!" Haimutsu wheezed. "Where's Makoto?"

"Right here," Sailor Jupiter offered, standing underneath them, utterly free of the foliage.

"Oh sure, you don't get stuck!" Haimutsu sighed. "Please help, Makoto-san?"

"All right," She pulled at a root near Haimutsu's arm and it was freed. "Get yourself out, I'll help Kakure."

"I..can't... breathe.." Kakure was turning blue. "I don't like... upside down.. can't.. see straight.."

Sailor Jupiter had to climb a bit upward the vines to grasp the offending piece trapping Kakure. She screamed as she fell in a heap.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Sailor Jupiter flushed with embarrassment.

" 'sa right..." She staggered to her feet, brushing her hair away from her face. "Aye.. where are we?"

"It looks to be a jungle," Haimutsu offered. "But then, it could just be extreme wild."

"Eh, let's get moving to sunlight. This shade is getting cold.." Kakure began to move.

"I think we should climb a tree," Sailor Jupiter suggested, standing still. She hadn't moved as she gestured up. "We can get a scope on where we are. If we just move around, we'll just get more lost."

"Well, all right. Who climbs?"

"You do!" All three of them pointed at one in a circle, none of them too keen on going up themselves.

Sailor Jupiter sighed noisily. "Fine, fine. I'll go since I'm more experienced."

"Good luck!" Kakure gave her a thumbs up as Haimutsu rolled her eyes.

Sailor Jupiter disappeared in moments and silence dragged on.

"Umm... Makoto?" Kakure called out after too much time passed. "Makoto!"

"We need to get up there!" Haimutsu shouted. They began to climb rapidly, ignoring their pumping hearts and nearly frozen feet.

"Makoto! Makoto!" The two cried out, heads popping out into blinding light.

It was a sea of treetops, as far as the eye could distinguish. "Where.. where is she!?" Haimutsu sobbed. "Oh god, I should've gone up!"

"Oh dear god!" Kakure screamed as two eagles, as big as caravans swooped down and plucked them helplessly into the air.

"Help!" Haimutsu cried out.

"Oh, who is going to save us?" Kakure glared.

There was a moment of silence as they watched everything breeze by, melting into a sea of molten hues of green. "Makoto.." Kakure sniffled.

"Where are you taking us!?" Haimutsu wiggled in the clasped toes. "HEY! I have much respect for animals but this is a joke! I mean, come on! We didn't do anything!"

She screamed as she felt empty air around her and she plummeted to the ground. "Kakure!"

"Haimutsu!"

Kakure screamed even louder as she too was let go. "HELP!"

They landed on a surprisingly soft area, the oversized leaves creating a cushioning net. "Oh.. we're.. not dead.."

"No, we're not," The two spun around with grins. "MAKOTO!"

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "They were trying to help us, those birds.." Sailor Jupiter waved her hands. "I don't know why. We need to be figuring out things."

"So.." Haimutsu and Kakure looked around, studying the place. One side was stone, nearly hidden by the vines. "What is that place?" Kakure asked.

"A temple," Sailor Jupiter smiled. "We can go in after we talk."

They sat in a triangle, Kakure looking up momentarily. "I hope he's okay.."

"Who's he?" Haimutsu asked.

"Oh..." Kakure flushed. "Hee hee..."

Sailor Jupiter knew that look. "You have a boyfriend! Oh my god! It's not that Dan guy, is it?"

"And what if it is?" Kakure harrumphed. "He's very sweet! Not to mention completely adorable!"

"Don't forget clueless!" Haimutsu offered.

"Of cour.. HEY!" Kakure glared. "Look, I like him and that's all that matters!"

"Good for you," Sailor Jupiter stretched. "I haven't anyone at the moment but I hope that'll change. I mean, not like I'm in a hurry or anything."

"Don't you fall for every cute guy?" Haimutsu pointed out.

'That's not the point!"

"I suppose you have someone?" Kakure asked Haimutsu dryly.

"No, I haven't and I'm not looking. I'm far too busy!"

"Sounds like Minako," Sailor Jupiter smiled. "She's a goofball but inside, she's a great and wonderful leader. She takes everything more serious than we know."

Haimutsu blinked. "I'm not quite like that. I don't take things seriously."

"What about senshi business?" Kakure asked.

Haimutsu shrugged. "I felt that in the long run, I would be needed. I mean, a soldier of decay, what good is that for?"

"Hard to say," Sailor Jupiter's eyes darkened. "The soldier of Saturn was to only be awakened to bring the end of the world. But look at her now, living in peace with the rest of us. Sometimes, what we have in store for us is a surprise. I like that, really. I want to do this because it gives me a purpose, a reason. And I've learned many lessons. Working together, being whole, fighting for all that you've got and knowing it's to something vital. That and Usagi needs me!" Sailor Jupiter laughed, her hand placed behind her hand in a comic fashion. "I mean, she's a bit of a ditz and she relies on all of us. So we stand by her as friends and her senshi."

"Do we have a leader?" Haimutsu asked suddenly to Kakure.

"I always assumed it was Eizou. I mean, she's the first one discovered."

"But what if there was another reason? The Triad Moon piece, it belongs to the Heir."

"But what if she's just to protect it?" Kakure shook her head. "We won't know until Eizou knows."

"Fine, fine.." The three sat in silence.

"I knew this would happen.. I mean, it was a feeling but it's enough. I wanted this to happen, actually. It was wonderful, being a Shadow. I mean, we're not evil or anything, we're just like you. We can stand for truth and justice," Kakure said seriously.

"All senshi should stand for that," Sailor Jupiter agreed.

Kakure reached into her pocket, the green gem glittering, frozen in her hands. "But I'm sad now. I mean, we couldn't even save Henshou. What if we cannot save whoever else is going to in trouble?"

Her fingers gripped. "But I want to save them! Isn't that what we're destined for? Not for some greatness but hidden saviors from those of darkness?"

She was thinking on those she'd like to protect. Dan, her father, all those that she had been friends with in the last few months, those who just finally made her see life in a new light.

"We are the Shadows.." Kakure said slowly, proudly. "I believe in us! I believe in myself and you know what!" She stood up with a grin. "I'm not going to fail because I'll give my all!"

Her hand shot up as light filling her palm and words filled the air. "Nepheline Holy Earth, Make Up!"

She felt the energy blossom within her. Her fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round green orb in its center, the sign of Jupiter attached at the bottom. Her collar was grene outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round green orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were light green and meshed fabric, a green orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being green and the bottom transparent light green mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Wow.." She closed her eyes with relish. "This is so great!"

"Um.. those aren't coming to help us, are they?" Haimutsu asked weakly.

Shadow Jupiter felt wind pick up behind her as a screech echoed. "Oh.. shoot.."

"Vine Earthquake!" She shouted, vines streaking out of the ground swallow the attacking bird. "Quickly!"

The three took off, over jutted rocks and just a few feet from a gap in the wall. "We need.."

Shadow Jupiter felt the earth underneath her shake. She nearly lost her balance as a similar attack like her own launched itself against her.

"NO!" Haimutsu watched the other girl be swallowed up, screaming. "She's trapped!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted but it didn't cut deep enough. She attempted again but with the same results.

"She'll suffocate!" Haimutsu reached out and began to tug. "Kakure! Kakure!" She could hear muffled cries.

"KAKURE!" Haimutsu hit the vines in frustration.

'I believe in us.. we're the Shadows..' She could hear Kakure's voice, the confidence and warmth, that told her that Kakure's faith was unwavering.

"Me too.." Haimutsu knelt against the ground. "I believe.. I believe in all of us.. we're the Shadows and I won't give up without a fight!"

She grasped the vines with energy and it shot out, her body feeling heat as the vines began to turn to dust. Shadow Jupiter coughed, gasping in air.

"Hurry, henshin!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Nepheline Holy Decay, Make Up!"

She felt the energy boil fill her. Her fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round magenta orb in its center, the sign of Saturn attached at the bottom. Her collar was magenta outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round magenta orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. the top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were raspberry and meshed fabric, a magenta orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being magenta and the bottom transparent raspberry mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

"Quickly, inside!" Sailor Jupiter directed as the three dove in. They ran down a winding, dust filled hall before coming to a door. It opened upon a bare touch and a lone pedestal stood rigid.

"Three handprints?" Shadow Saturn blinked. "Eh?"

Sailor Jupiter placed her hand in the middle, the other two getting to opposite sides. "Ready!"

The pedestal lit up as a crystal pink rose erupted from Sailor Jupiter. The elements of earth and decay swirled around it, decay nearly winning before earth blossomed into an similar rose and blended into the rose crystal.

"Jupiter Elemental Merge, Make Up!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, the crystal blossoming back into her body as she became alit and swarmed in vines.

Her head was adorned in a partial ring of leaves, wrapped around from the side to the back to the other side. Her sigma blazed upon her brow as she blinked. She had her classical rose earrings and her choker was a vine of small green leaves, a pink rose in its center, the sign of Jupiter over it. Her collar was green with fringed jade green leaves and her brooch was a pink rose, with four jade green petals, two on each side. Her bodice was white at the top half but had jade green leaves jutting out at the shoulders. The waist was a bit like a corset, green with a pink mesh center, the pink mesh outlined on the sides in swirls. Her arms were wrapped with pink transparent fabric that ended tied at her wrists, additional jade green petals jutting out towards her hand. Her waistband was a loop of jade green petals, the center front view having a pink rose in front. Her skirt was sections of petals, top level being green and bottom one jade green.

Her back bow was four jade green petals, two pointed out at each side with two slender tails from each side as well. Her boots were the same green kind only that the top center had pink roses.

The ground shook as the bird managed to squeeze in. It flew over them, circling before commencing with a head dive. The three split as Shadow Saturn shouted.

"Swirling Deathnote!" She whistled, notes appearing before shooting out to enlarge and cut at the beast.

"Vine Earthquake!" Shadow Jupiter shouted. The vines snaked out and slammed down the bird by its legs. It screamed in rage, fire sprouting from its nostrils.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The two turned as Sailor Jupiter moved for the finishing blow.

"Elemental Foliage Flourish!" She struck out her hands, the green petals around her wrists shooting out to multiply and engulf the beast, shocking it into dust.

"We did it.." Shadow Saturn smiled happily. "I knew we could.."

The world swirled momentarily to right itself back from where they began. Duchess Nerthus's voice came out from in front of them, as they focused. "Please stay where you are. The trials are almost done."

They looked over and Sailor Jupiter took note of Sailor Mercury and Mars in their new outfits and she grinned at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Five: Trials of Time and Love

Sailor Venus was the first to become aware of the world. Made completely of glass and seemingly hollow, she was quite nervous to move.

"Where.. are we?" Toki looked around. "This feels so strange."

Sailor Venus blinked. "Where is Pomona?"

Pomona had landed very far from them, nearly surrounded by glass mirrors, her self reflected jaggedly no matter where she turned.

'I shouldn't be here..' She thought darkly. 'I don't belong...'

She held open her hand, the cold gem shining brilliant in the cold reflection of light. "How often I dreamt we would meet. It would be a momentous moment, where we would reunite."

Her fingers tightened, her knuckles turning white. "Why did you chose me? You didn't bother to get to know me! You gave in to your own needs! You never even bothered..."

"Of course she wouldn't.." The voice was her own, echoing around her as the mirror selves all turned toward her. "Why bother when she would have had a sniffling, whiny girl for a sister?"

"I mean, come on," The one directly behind her spoke. "You've been lying to yourself from the beginning. That gem is what you really want!"

Pomona flipped around. "I never wanted this! I wanted my sister!"

"Oh yes," the one from her right snickered. "And you wanted to share Papa and Mama? You're the most selfish creature to exist!"

Pomona's eyes watered, staring at the gem. 'Maybe they're right..'

"But just once.. just once, I wanted to see you smile.." She whispered, her eyes closing tightly. "Oh, Kira, how I longed to find you. Why did you chose me? You never even bothered to listen to me! Were you so lonely, so lifeless that you had to leave me again?"

'What if she never left?' A softer voice, her own but gentle came from a lone glass mirror. She moved toward it, the other mirrors emptying of the other selves the closer she got to the lone mirror.

Pomona knelt down on her knees, looking up. "But where is she?"

The mirror smiled and pointed to her chest.

"That's what's always said," Pomona looked up. "What if I'm not the right choice? What if I do her dishonor?"

'Being chosen is her love...'

Pomona's eyes widened, the tears having gathered spilling.

'She never knew consistently that she had someone. Another life, a new time, she was only alone but her heart said otherwise. She chose you not because you would be best but because she was telling you..'

'It's all right, sister.. I know you're here and lonely. But the others are there for you and you will be a wonderful and beautiful person. I will watch you from above and give you my blessing in the powers of love. For your heart knows only such and only you can make the world smile.'

Pomona smiled, looking at the mirror. "Are you sure.. you're not making it up?" She asked, her voice wavering.

'The heart knows what to say and it knows not lies but the truth. Love is a tool to be molded, to save. Pomona! You are the new Shadow of Venus! Wear it with pride, a brimming heart of love and she will live on forever within you, spread across the stars!' The mirror's voice echoed warmly, gaining in strength and volume until the other mirrors around crashed and shattered, one by one as Pomona stood up slowly.

"I will love.. I will fight.." Her voice came out stronger the more she spoke. "My sister, my family, my people, my Queen, my friends, for myself! I am a Shadow born of the love, I am Shadow Venus!" She shouted as the mirror in front of her cracked and crumbled. The world above was alit in sunlight, blinding for a moment before she smiled and raised her hand to shout.

"Nepheline Holy Love, Make Up!"

She felt her heart fill within her. Her fuku formed as she breathed in with surprise. Her tiara was a yellow band with a oversized orange orb in its center, and shoes were the same as in her circus form. Her choker was double black threads, a round orange orb in its center, the sign of Venus attached at the bottom. Her collar was orange outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round orange orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were yellow orange and meshed fabric, a orange orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being orange and the bottom transparent yellow orange mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

She raised her hands slowly, the twin daggers forming, brimming in orange energy. "Sister.. you gave me this and I will do everything... I will do everything for love.." She smiled before hearing a shout. She turned and saw the other two running toward her. She shouted back and took off to meet them halfway.

"Look!" She said proudly.

Sailor Venus blinked. "How did that happen?"

"I faced.. my inner demons and finally.. I finally let her go," Pomona shifted, feeling a bit embarrassed by that simple admission.

"But you needn't worry, Pomona. We're never alone. All of our loved ones always exist in some form. We just can't seem them sometimes," Toki smiled as she sat down with a long sigh. "Phew, this place is stunning but I'm afraid the floor will crack and there will be nothing underneath."

"I wonder how Usagi's doing," Sailor Venus fretted.

"Can't you trust her?" Shadow Venus asked finally. "I mean, you guys are always worried about her. We let Eizou do as she wants."

"But you shouldn't do that," Sailor Venus stared in surprise. "We must work as a team. But with Usagi, we need to protect her at all costs."

"Why?"

"She is our Princess."

"So being royalty makes her better than you?" Toki frowned. "Not a fair deal."

"We are sworn to protect her but it's goes further than that.. really!" Sailor Venus smiled at the two girls staring hard at her.

"She is a dear friend of mine, someone who saves not by power but by will, by heart," Sailor Venus closed her eyes. "She gives a purpose to be who I am and who I am is Sailor Venus."

"I am also Aino Minako as she is also Tsukino Usagi and she is one of my best and wonderful friends. She gives so much and I want to give to her."

"I awoke first, did you know?" She smiled whimsically. "I hadn't realized what my duty was till before they awoke and to be reunited with them, all of them, made me feel whole."

"Feel whole.." Shadow Venus blinked. "I felt unbalanced since the loss of the Shadows. When I realized that I would be able to find them again, I felt such a joy... but then, I and the few others believed in them. We still do and would do anything for them."

"But what do we do now?" Toki asked reasonably. "Sailor Venus has her princess, her friends. Surely we have friends but is friendship our goal? Our duty? Or is it for someone else?"

Toki blinked. "I keep having the same moment in my eyes.."

She closed her eyes, drifting into memory. "Familiar violet eyes, a warm smile.. Eizou keeps looking at me but I keep thinking it's all of us and she's become something I can't grasp but I feel so wonderful.." She opened her gem.

"I became a Shadow when Pomona found us. I only had the wish to help her, to help those she said we needed. I never knew that not only is it a gift, it is a curse."

"Everything will eventually tie into Eizou," she said carefully, looking up. "Like you must protect your Sailor Moon, we must protect Shadow Moon until she is ready for whatever task is at hand for her."

"We are the Shadows. We are those counterparts of the Stars but blessed by the elements anyways. I don't have any doubts about what is in store with us."

"Then how do you awaken your now dormant stone?" Shadow Venus asked quietly.

Toki stood up slowly, turning toward a glass mirror jutted halfway up. She knelt down and reached out to place palm first upon the reflection.

"We gave birth to a new land that will eventually call us back. A place of energies that control all others. Just like the Moon, like Elysian, it is a place for us, for us to find and return."

She smiled at the reflections of both girls behind her. "We must save not just Earth, we must save our people.." Her fingers tightened. "The Dead Moon Realm.. we must save them and I will not falter in that decision.."

She stood up. "For we represent them. We do a poor job then they will not be accepted. If Usagi swears to help them, then so do I! For if a Princess not even from a place that was rumored to be night, then surely, I, that all of us, will be able to save them? We are not weak because we cannot transform, we are stronger because we are growing and transforming into those that our people do believe in!" Her voice vibrated with the passion she felt, deep within her soul just waiting to fill out the whole area.

"Toki.." Shadow Venus smiled wetly.

She smiled and gave a small nod before opening her hand to reveal a shining gem. "Nepheline Holy Time, Make Up!"

Her fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round silver orb in its center, the sign of Pluto attached at the bottom. Her collar was silver outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round silver orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were gray mesh fabric, a silver orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being silver and the bottom transparent gray mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

There was a moment of silence before a single strip of crackling echoed in the distance.

"What was that?" The three turned and saw something erupt from the glass surface. It was a nearly black dragon, with fiery brick red hair and cold gold eyes. It was huge, at least as long as half a football field as it heaved into the air, the think, spiny wings fluttering momentarily before catching the gust it sought out.

"We should run," Shadow Pluto said finally as it leered over them. "But then, where can we go?"

"From where it came from!" Sailor Venus smirked. "Let's go!"

The three of them dove underneath the beast, as it howled and attempted a one eighty only to fumble over the huge wings.

"Quickly!" Sailor Venus jumped into the blackness underneath the glass, the others following in a heartbeat.

They landed on a soft, plush ground, the dust catching slightly in the air but quickly settling. "There's a light down that way!" Shadow Venus pointed out.

"Got no other way to go.." The three came to a door, several people tall but light to the touch. It swung to reveal a well light cavern, a single pedestal standing upright.

"Pretty!" Shadow Pluto studied it. "For three hands. Who wants to go first?"

Shadow Venus placed her hand down. "I'm not chicken, see?"

Shadow Pluto took the other side, leaving the center print free. "I never said you were," she pointed out teasingly.

"Oh, shush.."

Sailor Venus placed her hand down, momentarily distracted by outside noise signifying that the dragon was fast approaching.

She was then furthermore distracted as she felt two separate energies. Unlike the others that could be distinguished by elements, time and love were in forms of spiritual colored energy, red and blue vying for Sailor Venus. She watched a heart crystal form and turn a deep red before reverting to a familiar orange, the blue energy fading instantly.

"Venus Elemental Merge, Make Up!" Her fingers grasped the crystallized energy, watching it delve into her body as she felt her fuku change drastically.

Her hair bow was orange, with three frongs and longer tails. Around her head, starting on each sides was yellow beads attached in a necklace. Her sigma blazed upon her brow to radiate. Her earrings were dangling Venus symbols. Her choker was a yellow strap, with a blue heart in its center, the Venus symbol dangling from it. The collar was orange, with white frilled edges. Her brooch was white, heart shaped with a yellow outline and cross on the inside, the two top sections with two blue round gems. The bow was only half, the top portion with the edges divided into three frongs.

The bodice was chest and waist only. The breast plating was white, with the section starting underneath the breasts to end at the hips in a partial opening slit in the front center view, was yellow. The bottom edge was blue. In the center front view was a blue heart etched into the yellow fabric. From underneath ending of the waist, jutted out a orange dress with a white frilled edge.

Her sleeves began off the shoulder, with a transparent orange puff of fabric, the top and bottom edges wrapped in blue. The rest of the arm to the wrists was covered in white fabric, the ends frilled. The back bows were blue with three frongs and very long tails. Her orange high heeled boots were knee high with a blue heart in front view and on the top edge. From this blue heart came white additional fabric that wrapped around the top edge. At the ankles were additional white loose fabric.

"Whoa! That's a funky look!" Shadow Venus pointed out.

"Oh, and we're not Gothic?"

"What's Gothic?"

"Look out!" The door to the cavern was blown out by a fiery shot, the black dragon dragging itself in, the wings folded inward as it lowered it's head for an attack.

"Freezing Spacious!" Shadow Pluto raised her arm, a swirling of iciness forming into a orb that shot out in a wide diameter. The edges of the dragon's wings, ears, and feet as well at tail turned to ice as it felt momentarily stuck.

"Lovely Strike!" Shadow Venus pulled out her twin daggers, brimming in orange auras that she unleashed as she slashed the air in a x pattern. It struck at the beast, causing wounds to form and begin to turn to dust.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Right on it!" Sailor Venus grasped her chest. "Elemental Heartthrob Envelop!" The energy gathered in her fist as she pulled it away from her chest formed into a blade that she ran with, picking up speed as she aimed and then struck out at the dragon's chest. It glowed in hot red before it turned to dust and just as the three were about to cheer, the world around them swum to refocus into the place they had begun in.

They were about to move when Duchess Nerthus was heard. "Not yet, wait. There is one more trial yet."

And then, all eyes turned to Eizou and Usagi, both who looked as if they were very, very far away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Six: Trial of Light and Dark

Eizou struggled to stand up, finding herself in an unnatural blackness. She shifted, her hands feeling around but coming up with nothing. "Hello?"

"Eizou?" Sailor Moon asked from a close-by region but still not defined by noise only. "Where are you?"

"It's so dark.." Eizou sat back down with a low sigh. "What are we supposed to do?"

There was a click and a light brewed from Sailor Moon's brooch.

"Wow... what is that?" Eizou asked.

"It's the Silver Crystal."

"Uh huh.. what's it for?"

"It's what gives me my powers and strengthens me," Sailor Moon moved up, spotting Eizou. She smiled as she sat across her. "It's also who I am."

"How does a crystal define you?"

"It's my star seed, my entire being. Without it, I can't exist."

"Do I have one?"

"Yes, you do."

"Huh..." Eizou looked around her and turned to move closer to Sailor Moon only to feel her head hit a blank area. "Ow!"

"What the..." She reached out and watched her hands flatten on a unseen wall. "It's transparent?"

Sailor Moon quietly reached out to place her hands parallel to where Eizou had placed hers. "That's so strange.."

Eizou blinked. "It's like looking into a mirror but we're not the same."

"What are we?"

"Opposites," Eizou's fingers tightened. "You're light, I'm darkness. You're hope, I'm... I don't know what I am. I mean, I'm a senshi but for what purpose?"

"You want to save your people, don't you?"

"I thought you were going to?" Eizou asked dryly.

"Not alone. We need to work together."

"That's not so easy. I mean, how can I be of any help if my crystal went kaput on me?"

"What if you lost your hope?" Sailor Moon asked quietly. "You lost someone you cared about, had to do it with your own hands."

Eizou watched Sailor Moon. "Why is it that you shine?" She was studying the other intently for sure enough, she had a pearly white aura around her while there was nothing around her. "I can't see myself."

"I can."

Eizou looked up at her. "What do you see?"

"You're warm, soothing. You shine too, Eizou. We all do but sometimes we can't see it, not on ourselves because we're too blind. If you look through other people's eyes.."

Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity so rapidly, it took a moment for it to register with Eizou. "What's it like, being three people in one?"

"Three identities doesn't make me three people. I'm always the same," Princess Serenity told her quietly. She lifted her hands slowly to press against the invisible wall. "Let me see your hands."

Eizou slowly lifted her hands before letting them fall back into her palms. "I can't. I give up."

"Eizou!"

"Why bother? You're the ones that play the heroines! You're the more powerful. What can I do? I don't even know if I want to fight, let alone live!"

"You can't keep blaming yourself. You gave him his wish!"

"I killed him. It was my fault. I let the others suffer, I let my people down. I can't henshin, I can't fight, I can't protect. Who am I protecting? What reason do I have to keep going?"

The light surrounding Princess Serenity hadn't faded but Eizou was being swallowed in darkness.

"Eizou! Please, stop thinking so negatively! There is good to think about! You found a sister, a place to protect!"

"I'll just fail them.. Just like I failed Void. We were supposed to help him, let him exist peacefully. But no, we had to destroy him or let the world be destroyed. It's nice.. that you have the power to save everyone but we have kill for it."

"No, Eizou. You know you saved him!"

"I couldn't... I watched him turn to dust..."

"EIZOU!"

Eizou was gone in the darkness, staring down blindly. She felt suffocated, cold, and incredibly lonely. "Why did I want to do this?" She questioned herself, her mind slowly slipping. She had forgotten what she was doing, why she was doing it.

'She blessed the White Moon Heir..' A voice, not unlike her own echoed. 'Oh great daughter of the Silver Millennium. But did she ask you to help?'

'Of course not! She doesn't want your help. You're just Pillars, those who exist to keep things in check. No reason to get more blood on your hands.' The voice snickered loudly.

'What are you? What lonely, empty shell do you contain?' The voice was changing, the energy hot and painful. 'You pitiful little mortal. You don't know anything, do you? About the Heir of the Dead Moon Realm? About the Triad Moon Piece? Just a foolish, stupid, little girl.'

"Who are you?"

'Who am I? Who are you? You're in the way and I'm sorry to say, it's time for bye bye.'

The shock of energy, hot, fiery redness shooting into Eizou filled her as she screamed in agony. It intensified.

'Give it to me!' The female screamed, the voice echoing painfully in her head. Eizou shook her head, trying to get the pain away but more energy pooled in.

"STOP IT!"

'Not until you've burnt to a crisp!' The female howled. 'Give me what I want, NOW!'

Eizou grasped her head, screaming still. 'I can't fight her off.. how can I?'

She felt another stab and her hands grasped her chest. 'The Triad Moon Piece..' She thought dizzily.

'Give it to me...give it to me... give it to me..' the woman was panting.

'She's tired.. why?' Eizou had fallen on her side, her energy gone. In the blackness, she couldn't focus on anything, seeing spots of light, hues of violet and gold alternating as she breathed heavily.

"Eizou! Eizou!" A familiar voice was breaking through her fog. "Oh thank god, you're all right!"

She opened her eyes to see Henshou looking down at her, his smile huge. "Hey."

"Henshou?" She felt so tired.

"I'm missed you..." He helped her up. "Where were you?"

"Henshou.. where are we?" She asked thickly.

"Does it matter? We found each other.."

"But you died.." Eizou was feeling confused, her mind spinning, trying to grasp that meaning.

"I never died.. I live in you, remember?" He was too close, she felt fear as she jerked away. "What?"

"You're not Henshou. You don't have his eyes."

"That's silly..."

"Sigel.." Henshou's smile faded.

"I could've given you your last minutes in happiness but sadly, it doesn't seem like you're interested. Of course, you don't care about anything else anymore, do you? That's why you can't transform, why you're cold all the time. You want to die."

"Don't worry," Henshou raised his hand, though the voice was female now. "It won't hurt for long."

"NO!" The blast struck out as Eizou screamed, her arms covering her in a vain attempt to shield. The light was blinding but it wasn't the light of the attack, it was from something forming in front of her.

The Moon Triad Piece had reacted on its own, filling the darkness with light, shining brilliantly.

Instantly, the false Henshou changed into a woman, with short brunette hair but two front strands colored yellow. Violet eyes glared out as she soundlessly screamed before being consumed by the light emitted from the Triad Moon Piece.

Eizou touched the hovering piece, feeling the light drain into her, warming her. It was feeling a phantom delving into her, emitting love, hope, and a gentleness that soothed her, filled her wholely.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked it, holding it closer. "I can't do anything anymore.. I'll just fail, like I did last time."

It seemed to react to her words as she watched it show her. Henshou was first in its memory, watching him turn and give a brilliant smile before being reverted to Jaro. They had something in common, that same smile.

"It's not.. possible is it, that they're the same?"

It shone brilliantly, showing her in a extended pose, energy radiating from her and into her, a warmth that signified love.

"They both love me.." Eizou closed her eyes tightly. "Wonderful, I was in a triangle without knowing. I can't do this, I can't even henshin! Why?"

And once more, it responded, this time showing her standing in a star-filled cliff, pillars jutting out high and brimming in different colors. She knew the others were behind her, as she looked forward and saw the moonlight casting upon a town. It turned into sunlight, people were cheering as she seemed to have changed. She lifted her hands slowly, her nails painted, the dress extravegent.

"A future... this is me in the future?" She looked down and saw familiar faces. Njord with Pomona who smiled and waved. The other shadows, dotted across the large group, waving, giving high fives, or just smiling happily. There was Duchess Nerthus, looking very much pregnant and happy next to a stranger whom she assumed to be her future husband.

She sought out two last faces, finding them and another third one in the middle. Jaro and Apple stood side to side but in between.. In between..

It was a miniature version of herself, only with gold eyes and long, thick black hair fallen down. She wore a suit of a Shadow, her eyes staring forward with the same familiar gaze that Jaro had, wise and knowing.

"She's my..."

Abruptly, the vision was wiped clean and she blinked, stunned to be in the black. "My future.. I am someone that important?"

"Who am I?" She asked it, watching it float above her as she looked at it pleadingly. "I'm not just a Shadow, am I?"

It enveloped her in light as she hissed and another light was created from her gem. It became hot and power blazed out, filling Eizou.

"I won't run anymore," She whispered. "I know I'm going to be doing something I never expected to, that maybe I might fail but I just can't, I just can't let my people die.."

It was the first time she referred to the Dead Moon Realm as her people. Not like this, not so completely. It didn't matter about reincarnation, she wouldn't give up like this. She hadn't wanted to lose Henshou but he was gone but the others still were there.

"For what it's worth, Henshou, I will love you till eternity but I can't wait around anymore."

She stood up and looked around her, the darkness flying away. "Sigel.." She gritted her teeth. "Hope you're ready to have fun because here come the Shadows!"

And suddenly, Sailor Moon was in front of her. "I finally found you! I don't know how I was traveling but my god, going in and out of places is.. well, dizzy."

She studied Eizou. "Are you all right?"

"Sigel tried to kill me.." Eizou began.

"Oh wow.. are you all right?"

"I'm standing here, aren't I?"

Sailor Moon tilted her head slowly. "You're different. What happened?"

"I decided to give living another chance. I saw things.. and there was just something I can't give up."

"What's that?"

"My true self. I am not just a Shadow nor am I Eizou. I'm someone else but I can't know who I am yet, I'm not ready. Until then, I'm going to stand by my Shadows, I'll fight to protect Earth and will not let the Dead Moon Realm lose their own hope."

Sailor Moon offered her a hand. "Together, we can do wonders."

They shook hands and it was like transferring light between them. Both of them transformed.

Eizou's fuku formed, distinctly different. Her tiara, and shoes were the same but her choker was double black threads, a round violet orb in its center, a white crescent moon facing north east attached at the bottom. Her collar was violet outlined in yellow on its back edge. Her bodice was the same but her brooch was a round violet orb, a set of four arrow pointed crystals on each side, a set of four small points jutting out from in between each larger point. The top edge of the bodice was lined in a yellow metal bar that curled in at the meeting between the point of where the black piece would tie together.

She had a thin yellow metal band wrapped around the tops of her gloves, much like an outlined armband. Her gloves were orchid mesh fabric, a violet orb still on the backs of her hands. Her shirt was double layered, the top being violet and the bottom transparent orchid mesh. Her waistband was the same save that the yellow strap was metal and the midsection connected with four looped beads. The slender tails trailed down to the backs of her knees.

Sailor Moon was engulfed in the element light. Her buns became adorned in red crescent moons, her crescent moon becoming the center of white bead strand wrapped around her head. Her earrings were yellow dangling crescent moons, her choker red with a yellow crescent moon with protruding white wings. Her collar was completely blue but the edges were ruffled. The brooch was a red crescent shaped outlined in yellow, having white wings protruding out and yellow tail wrapping around her sides to the back. The bodice was cut across the breasts, dipping in between and edged in red ruffled band, the rest going to her hips to end in a yellow ruffled edge.

Her arms were covered partially in blue fabric, a bit like a cape beginning at the forearms by falling down from a yellow bead strand around her arm. The blue fabric began in the front inside of her arms to wrap around her back to the other side. She also wore red wrist gloves, the edges yellow and ruffled. She had three layers of skirts, all ruffled. Top was blue, then red, then yellow. Her boots went halfway to her knee, the bottom half was red and the top edge was ruffled. Additional yellow boot was jutted out to reach halfway to her knee and was also ruffled. Around her ankles were yellow bead strands.

"You know, Eizou.." Sailor Moon said slowly. "You and I aren't that different. Together, we're the same, don't you think?"

Shadow Moon smiled widely. "I have to say, it does seem that way, huh?"

And the scene reverted back to the pedestal room, the others watching them. "What?" Eizou asked finally. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Seven: Fighting Back

Eizou ruffled up her hair, humming absently.

"Are you almost done?" Hanshou asked from outside the bathroom door. Eizou was fiddling with her bangs, studying her skin in between puffs of breath as she shook her head. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and urged a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Mom!" Eizou ducked around the woman who smiled. "I'm off to practice now!"

She was dressed in her sports uniform. A set of dark blue shirt and shorts, the edge turned in at the neck, folded and colored black. The hems of the short sleeves and shirt as well as short pant legs were black as well. She wore black, clunky sneakers, her socks folded over twice.

She picked up her bag that had miscellaneous things, most importantly her keys. Her outfit had no pockets and she had thought to bring a notebook for any chances of having a lengthy discussion.

She took off at a fast walk, evening her breathe to save her energy. She felt the familiar press, press, press of her necklace gently bouncing against and away from her. It's warmth was throbbing as she looked up, the light momentarily blinding her before she looked away, watching the street and houses.

It took her twenty minutes to get to her school, seeing fellow teammates waving to her. She placed her bag down, taking a deep breath.

"Time to get in some good practice," she straightened. "Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiki stared at the waves, enticing her as they swum back and forth, hypnotizing her as she took a deep breath, the air seeping into her lungs. "Wow..."

She grasped her board, intent on heading out.

"I can't do this!" Nigori fiddled with the bathing suit, a simple one piece, solid color in navy blue, looking uncomfortable. "I mean, I need layers!"

"You said you'd try!" Kaiki said pointedly. She handed her the other board nearby. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Kaiki took off, lifting the board with a wild cry of glee. She hit the water and began to swim out. Nigori followed, less willing but she copied the other girl.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Nigori shouted.

"Nigori, I've been doing this my entire life!" Kaiki laughed. A swell was coming as she aimed and pressed forward. "Just do what I do!"

She caught it with precision, her body keeping herself balanced as she shouted again. "This is so grand!"

And she swooped down, riding the wave perfectly.

Nigori wasn't so lucky. She temporarily caught the wave but her balance was shot as she fell backwards, the water capturing her. She sputtered to the surface, grasping the board as a secondary wave pushed her forward.

She climbed out, glaring at Kaiki. "I told you..."

"You claim to ride the best snow cliffs. This isn't that different!" Kaiki told her with a wide grin. "More practice!"

Nigori made an intelligible sound in the back of her throat, as she watched Kaiki run back out into the water.

"This is so..." But she watched the water and had to admit, it looked like fun. Even if she did wipe out all the time.

"Cowabunga!" She shouted, running back into the water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaki sat with Rei, behind her and the blazing fire. She looked over to see Pomona watching forward, her face more blank then Rei.

"She fell asleep again," Kaki said finally.

"That was ten minutes ago," Rei said with a frown. "I think this isn't going to help her."

"She wants to find more peace. That and help out anyway she can."

"Then we should look for something else."

"How can she sleep sitting up?"

"I don't know! She's a performer. I'm surprised her eyes aren't open," Rei waved her hand in front of Pomona. "You like her new hairstyle?"

"That last one was bizarre," Kaki agreed.

"I have seen worse," Rei nodded.

"And I can hear every word," Pomona said loudly. The two jumped. "When did you wake up?" Rei demanded.

"I didn't fall asleep! I was just resting and kind of lost my train of thought."

"And you went chasing it?"

"No, I didn't. I was staying still but everything was still moving. It was almost suffocating."

"Huh.." Kaki stood up. "I don't think this is my forte either. I thought I'd give it a try, since we're similar and all.."

"But she has ESPN.." Pomona began.

"ESP," Rei corrected.

"What'd I say?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakure walked with Makoto, the two of them carrying groceries. "So what's it like being on your own?" Kakure asked brightly.

"It's all right. I get by. I'm actually looking for a part-time job. I saw this really cute bakery and I tried there. I'm hoping they'll call me back."

"That's great!"

"How's you and your boyfriend?"

"Wonderful! We just celebrated three months!"

Makoto grinned. "And how does your dad think about this?"

"He doesn't know."

"What?" Makoto stopped. "Are you kidding me?"

"He doesn't care what I do as long as I don't dishonor him. I'm not sure he'll take to having a twenty-something dating me."

"WOW! He's over twenty!"

"What about Mamoru!"

"Well, he's... well, never mind, I see your point," Makoto pressed the com button, the door swinging open. "We just take the elevator to go up the floors."

"What do you think about what we've gone through?" Kakure asked lightly. "We've all, well, powered up but we haven't done anything in at least a month!"

"Every time Luna and Artemis get a hold of any strange signals, it's gone. I don't know where Sigel is. I mean, she's around here but she's hiding, it seems."

"Why?"

"She's looking for the Triad Moon Piece," Makoto said finally. "It's hidden from her, in a sense, and so she's waiting."

"Until Eizou activates it?" Kakure snorted. "She doesn't have to, does she?"

"Well, it's a type of crystal, isn't it?"

"It's a form of power source... I don't know if it's a crystal. It's three pieces so can it be considered whole?"

Makoto stilled. "What if it had to meld together to be whole?"

"Meh. I tried to talk to Eizou but she's not willing to talk about it right now."

"She still upset?"

"I thought she found peace."

"Peace is overrated," Makoto pointed out.

"Well, she better get into action soon or else Sigel will find her," Kakure looked nervous.

"She's stronger than you think. We all are. We just need to be pushed far enough."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Toki, and Haimutsu sat outside in the summer breeze, laying on a large blanket strewn across the ground. They were playing cards, all looking serious.

"I wish we could bet," Haimutsu said finally.

"What?" Sora's head shot up. "That's illegal!"

"Well, not when we're older. If we're responsible enough..."

"Haimutsu, we're not betting. Sora, calm down, it's just a game," Toki said pointedly.

"But I'm losing! Again!" Sora stared at her hand. "I fold!"

"What about you?" Toki asked to Haimutsu.

"How do I know you're not cheating?" Haimutsu scrutinized the other girl. She had a passive face but a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'll take you on," Haimutsu said smugly.

"Here ya go!" Toki tossed her cards down.

"NO WAY! You were cheating!" Haimutsu cried out indignantly.

"Actually, I love playing cards. My grandpa taught me all my tricks," Toki smirked.

"Hey... does my cards mean anything?" Sora asked finally. Toki looked at them and glared at her.

"If you had taken a chance, you'd have beaten both of us!" Toki said pointedly.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry! Besides, I didn't lose anything, now did I?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eizou watched the others leave. She had lost track of time, seeing now that the sun was low in the skies. She wondered what she was doing.

"I should be out somewhere finding her. She's dangerous.. I mean, what good is it that I'm.. I'm.. augh, not doing anything!"

She heard barking and saw Apple come bounding to her. "You little minx! You shouldn't be on your own! The dog catcher would have a field day!"

Apple only barked more. "Oh shush! There's no one here, Apple!"

She turned away only to frown, something clicking. "Apple, why don't you have the marking on your forehead?"

She turned and saw a sheen of silvery white before immense pain.

She fell backwards, screaming as the dog bit her arm, digging its canines deep into her flesh.

She continued to scream, her feet kicking but the creature squeezed her down, a maniacal glint in its eyes. 'I always get what I want..' A voice whispered in her mind before she felt herself suddenly exposed.

It was an invasion of power, darkness bleeding into her as she screamed louder. The beast was seen thrown back, Jaro's hands glowing before it lunged for him.

Eizou couldn't move, her limbs trapped, her body feeling as if she were turning to stone. 'Jaro..' She thought weakly, seeing him conjuring up a large, metal staff, using it to protect him and her. 'I have to.. fight..'

But the poison had found what it wanted, her heart ached, her chest set into flames as the Moon Triad Piece was forced out. She watched the outside edges turning to black.

"No.." The words came from crackled lips, her body freezing. "N..no...no, no... NO!" She managed to scream and it responded, the blackness shedding like skin before it molded together and then formed into a staff.

It had a set of three white pointed diamonds, one facing east, north, and west, another smaller set facing northeast and northwest, with the three yellow crescent moons on its front. It was attached to a black, long handle, with a violet diamond end.

She grasped it and felt herself change, the energy brimming in her. She was dressed, wordlessly in her fuku.

The dog jumped high in the air, landing with a sickening thud. Light brown hair flitted in the wind, violet eyes blazed out, as the now human woman stood slowly. Dressed in a bizarre twist of a sailor fuku, she carried a heavy looking violet and gold hammer in her clenched hand, a glare evident on her facial features.

She was drawn out, thin, and weak looking but to hold a hammer as such belied all of the above. "I am the solitary soldier of the fiery end of suns, I am Sailor Sigel! Graced by the powers that be, I am the heir of the Dead Moon Realm and I lay claim to this Earth."

She leaned ever so slightly forward. "Either you follow me or die fighting. It's all your choice."

Shadow Moon was quiet before a frown spread across her lips. "I will not let you do this." She stated simply.

"Fine. You've already killed one innocent, why not the whole Earth?" Sailor Sigel said coldly. "I will show you who the true Princess is, your Majesty!" Her voice dripped in sarcasm before she was gone in a sudden twist of fire. The only mark of her being there was the ground she had been on. It was scorched beyond anything, the ground turned to brittle stone.

"Jaro.." Shadow Moon nearly collapsed, her hand clasping her wounded one. She untransformed, watching the black marks worrisome.

"Let me see," Jaro gently pulled the arm to him, avoiding her eyes for the moment. It was sudden, he had knelt down and there was a soft kiss before pulling away.

And as if by magic, the wounds closed themselves slowly. She winced as stings and shocks of pain still responded to the healing.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that good of a healer."

"Thank you.. Jaro," Eizou gave him a warm smile. "But.."

"That wasn't her."

"What?"

"I don't know how I knew it but that wasn't really her. She was working through something."

"Wonderful! She knows who I am now!"

"Yes but she can't get near you," Jaro moved his head slightly toward her, a smile tugging his lips.

"Oh?" She tilted her head.

"I kind of placed barriers over you.."

"WHAT?"

"Several, in fact.."

"JARO!"

"First one lets me know if you're in trouble.."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Last one repels the enemy..."

"I hope you have barriers!"

"Oh, trust me, I can be read like a picture book!"

"Oh, I bet you can!" She kicked him and hit at him furiously. "The least you could've done is told me!"

"But you would've protested!"

"JARO!"

The only sound left was laughter as he chuckled, watching her flit around him in rage and embarrassment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Eight: Oi! The French Sisters

The air was cool as the evening began to drift into the blackness of night. A decrepitated home slowly began to shine, filtering through slight rips of time to progress backwards to a elegant two-story home, a porch hugging the edges as stairs given as a opening, a warm welcome to any visitors, both old and new. The grass shone in the dimming lights, from blacken green to glistening apple green. The wind picked up and began to spin rapidly into a individual torrent before drifting into a set of two.

One formed first. Eyes of light blue, chocolate brown, flawless skin, and raven hair a wavy mess. She was tall and round, a rather busty woman with wider hips and strong legs and arms. She was momentarily nude before being cloaked in a Juuban school uniform. She turned then to the other torrent that formed into a nearly copied version.

Also with light blue eyes, chocolate skin, and black hair, hers was flatter, neater. While the other had a far left part, she had one on the far right. Both had hair to the nape, tucked back painfully in half-ponytails but with bangs along the longer side of their parts. She was clothed in a Juuban school uniform as well before she stretched. She was less developed, more lean and weak-muscled.

The second one opened her mouth and said something in a strange tongue before noting the glare on the other's face. She coughed noisily, flushing.

"Oh..." She tried again. "Zees is a strange world, no? Sister, whatever for shall we be doing here?"

To the human ear, they were speaking Japanese but with a very obvious accent.

"For us to fit in, we must find a cover story.." The other entered the house. Inside, everything was as if people still lived there but she came across a extremely old, ruined-looking picture. "This place is ageless... but it will do for the most part. See, they are also foreigners." She jabbed a finger at the rather pale looking people. "Look for information, no?"

"Ai, ai.." They separated before coming together in the hall upstairs. "I have found several things in a different language," the weaker looking one spoke finally. "It is called.. French," She had taken a look at the dictionary of French to Japanese and visa versa.

"Then we are foreigners from France. Transfer students, so it is called."

"Arvak.."

"Do not say that name," the other voice came out sharply. "I am Henrietta Eliane, remember that, all right, sister?"

"Of course... um, what would I be called again?"

"Dyanna Eliane. It's a very beautiful name."

"I much like your name, sister."

Henrietta, the first one to have formed, sighed at the obvious attempt to please. "Dyanna, do not try to butter me up or such. We must work together as equals."

"I am merely the release, you are the thrust!"

Henrietta pulled the dictionary from her. "Now to learn a bit of this.. French language."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought this place was haunted!" Minako stopped in front of the sudden renovation of the house she often passed from and to school. "But maybe I just wasn't paying too much attention."

"'ello?" Minako jumped before turning hurriedly. Dyanna smiled widely. "How do? I am Dyanna Eliane, please call me Dyanna. We, my sister and I, moved in a bit."

"Oh.. so you did all this?"

Dyanna tilted her slightly. "Oh? Yes, we have returned the house to it's once glorious form."

Minako blinked. "So where are you from?"

"My sister and I are from France."

"Oh.. is your sister around?"

"I shall go get her for you.."

"No, no.." Minako reached out, chuckling nervously. "I didn't quite mean that. You have the language down but you seem to get confused, huh?"

"I cannot do anything without my sister. She is the leader, I am the follower."

Minako blinked. "But.. wait, so you play that game?"

"Game, it is not a game. It is how we are done."

There was a commotion to the front door as it banged out. Henrietta came out with a garbage. She spoke loudly in a different language that Minako could barely decipher let alone understand but Dyanna smiled widely.

"Sister.. this is... a new friend," She finished, eying Minako.

"Oh.. my name's Aino Minako. Call me Minako," She watched Henrietta approach and felt a tinge down her spine. She attempted to stay on her feet, despite the sudden urge to flee. By far, they weren't threatening but together, they seemed almost impossible.

"I am very sorry to be so bothersome. I and my sister will not bother you again," she waved to Dyanna. "Inside, now."

"Of course!" Dyanna sent Minako a brilliant smile before she trotted into the house.

"Please forgive us for any rudeness," Henrietta bowed smartly before also turning to leave.

"Weird.. .weird neighbors.. when did this house get fixed?" But Minako's head ached suddenly as she turned to head home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eizou was attempting to read Jaro's passive face. He was fiddlling with his set of cards languidly and it was bothering her because he was taking far too long.

"WELL?" She asked loudly.

"Patience. Sometimes it takes a long time for the right move," he emphasised the word right strongly, a smile tugging on his lips. He wore his hair back into a tight tail, clothed in tight, black jeans, and a silver t-shirt that clung to him.

"What's with the tight clothing? Trying to get attention?" Eizou asked lightly.

"Worked, didn't it? You wouldn't have asked, now then, would have you?"

She glared at him. "Deal!"

"I'm not ready yet."

"You've been looking at that hand for ten minutes!"

"Seven minutes and twenty-two seconds."

"JARO!" Eizou, in frustration, threw her cards down. "No wonder people don't play with you!"

"Play with me?" He leaned back in the chair, pushing it onto it's back legs.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? I won't fall."

Eizou reached to the living room couch, grasped a free pillow and threw it at him. He caught it and crashed backwards. "You were saying?"

"I'm fine.." He called out after her.

"SHUT UP!"

She turned and hit into Kakushi. "Hello? What's your hurry?" He asked as she stomped around him. "Zou-chan?"

"I think I made her angry again," Jaro smiled.

"By playing cards? Man, she must really like... what are you doing in my clothes?"

"Would you prefer me to be nude?"

"I don't know, are you human down there?"

Jaro grinned. "I would hope so! Have you seen Apple?"

"He's outside talking to himself, again."

"He's reviewing things," Jaro went out the front. "Apple?"

"Jaro!" Apple came loping in, his tail wagging wildly. It was summer time and he spent a great deal of time now underneath shade, any he could find. Being his size, and so hairy, it was often very difficult for him to stay cool.

"Need a bath?" Jaro asked with a smirk.

"I had one this morning. What's wrong with Eizou?"

"I made her angry."

"You need to stop doing that."

"It's becoming far too easy. Say a word and then, poof!" He tossed his hands up as miniature explosions. "I cannot help it. I want to talk to her."

"What kind of man are you? You're pursuing a sixteen-year old."

"Ah, I see. And the blonde rabbit can have her knight?"

"This is different. You've never.. I mean, she is still hurt and.."

"And what?"

"You could be a rebound!"

"A.. rebound?" Jaro scratched his nose. "This plane is familiar in all but language. What is a rebound?"

"Something that could be very much a mistake."

"This is no mistake," Jaro said carefully, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me all you want, I know what I want. I have always known."

"You cannot be Void then!"

"I can and will!"

"Void cannot be happy then," Apple said evenly. "Void is to be childless, family-less. You do this, you will lose Eizou."

"Rules can change.." Jaro began.

"NO! Not these!"

"Let's discuss something else," Jaro suggested coldly.

"Fine... where is Sigel?"

"Not on Earth. She doesn't have enough energy to take her form for long on this realm. But there have been a few additional energy signals, similar to her, just recently."

"And?"

"I'm only one person. I cannot locate them right away!"

"You've been around for ages!"

"So have you!"

"I've lost my memories!"

"You have them stored but you're too stubborn to check them!"

"You were an awful master!"

"You drove me up the wall!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU PICK ME!?"

"Because I need you, because our Shadows would. You were supposed to teach them, when they got old enough, about their heritage as soldiers."

"I am doing that."

"By bits and pieces. Do you know how difficult it was to send you to this plane? I wanted you to accompany me."

"Eizou needs me."

"I need Eizou.." Jaro grumbled.

"Is that a hint of jealousy?"

"I am not a rebound. I am the truth," Jaro said demandingly.

He glared as Apple laughed softly. "I don't doubt it but you're going to get into a lot of trouble if you keep on like this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't so hard," Dyanna nearly danced down the street. "Sister! Look at that tree! It's pink!"

"Anna!"

"Yes?" Dyanna smiled widely at Henrietta.

"Well?"

"Well.. what?"

"Have you found that girl from this morning?"

"I cannot pinpoint her yet... there are so many colors.."

"DYANNA!" Henrietta rubbed her face tiredly. "Please, you must pay attention. This isn't a game!"

"Henrietta, there is a saying to take time to smell a flower. Here," She plucked a dandelion. "Smell?"

Henrietta slowly closed her hand over it, and when she let go, it had disintergrated into dust. "No thank you."

Dyanna gave a smile. "Oh, you're no fun!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you!" Minako was frantic. "That place was filthy yesterday! Not to mention that sister was so bossy!"

Pomona sat on her hands, underneath her buttocks as she attempted to balance herself. She was back to her cheerful persona but there were still flashes of a seriousness that could be quite frightening. "I thought we were looking for this Sailor Sigel."

"We are," Haimutsu smirked. "But you know Minako loves to overreact."

"Hey, while that may be true for ninety percent, I've been getting better over the years!"

Rei leaned over to Kaiki. "She wishes."

"So what are we planning?" Eizou asked Usagi who was watching Ami fiddle with her mini computer.

"I don't know. We need a stategy."

"We need to know where she is," Makoto snorted.

"Too bad the others aren't here," Usagi sighed. "I don't know where the other girls went. Hotaru's at home, Setsuna likely went back to check her post. I mean, we could've use Michiru's mirror.."

"Well, we just need to depend on each other, that's all.." Eizou said finally. "If only we knew why Sailor Sigel is after the Triad Moon Piece.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have been waiting for a long time.." A voice, soft and willowy, vibrated in the sea of stars. "So long.. so long have I dreamed this.."

Sailor Sigel stood up alone in the cold abyss of space. Her eyes were dull, her skin pale, and her voice nearly windless.

"Arvak!" She commanded.

Henrietta appeared in a quick film of light, her eyes flashing as her outfit changed. She wore a black band around her upper chest, that v'ed out to from red puffs around the tops of her forearms. The outfit was red orange, with there being only a left ruffled sleeve and the dress wrapped around her, the bottom edged in black as it folded longer on her left side and higher up on her right side. The rest that wrapped around the right, lower of her hips was orange. Jutting from this, underneath, was a red frilly, peek of a dress. She wore a red orange bow with long, ruffled tails. Her legs were covered in gray tights, where she wore black sandals strapped across the tops of her feet and twice at her ankles.

"Alsvid!" Came the second order as Dyanna appeared, her eyes flashing as she changed as well. She wore a black strand also across her chest but it jutted out twice over each shoulder, the space between each set an orange fabric. She had a orange top, the color changing directly underneath the breasts and had a ruffled sleeve on her right arm, starting from the shoulder piece. She wore red fabric, tight against her abdomen and cutting around the mid-thighs. She wore a tight fitting fabric, over the red shorts that were open in the mid-drift, and colored red orange. This was also edged in black. She had a orange bow, with long ruffled tails. Her legs were covered in gray tights as well as her black shows covered only from halfway to her knee to her ankles, then strapping down to cover her middle toe and cutting across the tops of her foot. Each top jutted out to the outside of her leg.

Both of them had their hair dipped in color as well as markings on their face. Arvak had yellow tips, with a blue star etched over her left eye and a yellow crescent moon on her right cheek. Alsvid had blue tipped hair, a yellow star over her right eye and a blue crescent moon on her left cheek. They shared earrings as well. Arvak had a yellow orb in her left ear; Alsvid had a blue orb in her right ear.

"Yes?" The two spoke in one voice. "What is the order?"

"I've wasted too much energy coming here. I cannot even go home, let alone land on this pitiful realm. So you will do my job for me. I am looking for the false Heir. Find her and bring her to me. Kill all those that get in the way, understand?"

"As you wish," they both moved in unison and voice, an eerie sight as they disappeared back into the home they had made.

They landed on the roof, as the sun splayed across the edges of the town, slowly dipping away into nightfall. Both of them gazed out in a silence that perforated, spreading as the sun died away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Nine: Strange Occurrences

"And once you've finished this, you can go out," Shinkon told her daughter. Kaki nodded dutifully, trying hard to not be distracted by her little sister Kashuryoku. The little tyke was dancing around an imaginary maypole, giggling to herself.

"Come on, Kashu," Kaki called out, carrying the load of laundry nearly effortlessly. She was trailed by her sister, still dancing to an imaginary tune.

"What's with you?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm practicing," Kashuryoku grinned. "I'm gonna be a dancer!"

"Uh huh," Kaki knelt down, stuffing the washer full.

"What happened to the senshi?" Her sister asked finally. "It's been -forever- since I've seen them!"

"They're around. They have a lot to do," Kaki answered.

"I'm bored!"

Kaki shrugged. "And you're too hyper. I can't help you, go find something to do."

"Where are you going?"

"To see my friends."

"Can't I come?"

"Not this time."

"But you never take me!"

"It's big girl stuff!"

"MAMA!"

"Kaki?" Her mother peeked in. "What's wrong, Kashu?"

"She won't take me with her!"

"Kaki," Shinkon began.

"Mom, I can't take her every time."

"Since when have you brought her?"

"Okay, maybe once but Mom.."

"No buts, you take your sister with you!" She spoke with finality. "Understand?"

"Yes, Mom," Kaki said in resignation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaro stared up at the clear skies. Summer was a way to enjoy life to the fullest. He didn't think he was quite there but he could be patient. He hadn't much choice in the matter as is.

"Hey!" Eizou glared at him. "Are we going or not?"

"Coming," he stepped up to move parallel to her, their steps in unison. "What were we going to do today?"

"Find a moment of peace. I thought the park would be suitable."

"Ah..." He glanced at her, a tiny smile growing. "Is this, perhaps, a date?"

"I didn't ask you and you didn't ask me, so no."

"You're right, you didn't ask me. You ordered me. I never took you for an authority figure."

She glared at him. "What'd I say?" He grinned widely.

"I am not bossy!"

"Only more so. You're making sure everything goes your way."

"I am not!" Her face turned red. "You're so mean."

"Am I? I haven't noticed."

"Of course not.."

"So what are we doing?"

"I just told you!" She turned a corner and entered the flat plain park, muttering darkly to herself. "You've got to be the most stuffy person ever!"

"Ah... but yet you dragged me out with you."

"Stop that!" Eizou crossed her arms. "Always turning things around to be at me, that's not fair!" She settled on a bench with a low sigh. "It's so warm out here."

He reached over to her and patted her head. "Seasons change."

"So.." She began after a lengthy pause. It felt awkward, being alone with him and she realized it had been getting worse as time wore on. She kept remembering that moment, that single vision.

"Yes?"He turned around and nearly fell out of his seat with a near shout.

"What?" She looked up and frantically searched the area but she didn't see anyone. "What? I don't see anything!"

Her fingers gripped her necklace tightly, prepared for the worst.

"Nothing.. It's nothing," he was flushed, embarrassed as he gave a weak chuckle. "The sun's playing games on me."

"Since when do you get frazzled?"

"I told you! It was ...not...hing..." He stared over her shoulder, his face paling. "Or well, something." He finished weakly.

"What?" She turned and once more, there was just nothing there. Then she realized she was expecting something dangerous. What if she was supposed to be seeing something else?

She studied the people but she didn't find anyone. She turned around and nearly screamed and she fell off the bench, the small girl nestled between the two. Jaro had his mouth covered, leaning on his knee, keeping his face averted as the girl beamed at Eizou.

"Hi ya!" She said cheerfully. "My name's Reisei! But people call me Sei."

She was just like the girl in her vision. 'From.. my.. future..' She tried to grasp that thought. "Oh... god.." She had the long raven hair, up in two side flattened buns from a set of half ponytails, the rest falling to nearly her buttocks. Her skin was a warm peach, her eyes a glittering gold.

"And, ah, what reason would you be here for?" Jaro asked, still keeping his face averted.

"It's a funny story!" Reisei began.

"I'm gone!" Eizou stood up. "You take care of this!"

"Oh, excuse me, won't you?" He told Reisei in one breath as he glided to the hurrying girl. He grasped an arm and pulled her a bit too hard as she fell into his arms.

"This isn't helping.." She mumbled in his shirt.

"Yea well, I wasn't expecting this! Who's the father!?" He demanded darkly. He glowered over her. "I'm going to kill him!"

"For the love of my sanity! One, we're not going out, two, I'm not going out with anyone else, and three, don't act like you own me!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but she looks just like you," Jaro hissed.

"And she has your eyes," she faltered at that, looking away with a blush that spread rapidly. "I.. I mean..."

Jaro turned with a quick glance. "She does... remind me of me, a bit."

"Jaro.." Eizou began tiredly.

"I'm not.. I don't want to be pushy.. But damnit, you've mourned enough. Let me be near you.."

"You are near me," Eizou muttered.

"Eizou.."

Eizou rubbed her face. "I don't know, I can't...I mean, I want... I don't... I.."

Jaro carefully tilted her head up to meet eye to eye. "Eizou?"

"I do... I do feel.." She stuttered.

"HEY!"

The two nearly fell over as Reisei beamed. "Can I butt in? I need help, see. I wasn't supposed to be playing with.. ah, something, and I sort of, kind of, accidentally and intentionally got lost here."

"Did that make sense?" He asked Eizou. Eizou rolled her eyes.

"And what accident was it?" Eizou asked Reisei.

"I was hanging out with Usagi and she was talking about keys that Pluto had and I, while searching the castle, sort of found the gate and the stash of keys. I thought it'd be fun! I mean, Usagi got to so why not me?"

Eizou blinked. "Usagi?"

"Yea, a pink haired rabbit?" Reisei made bunny ears, pressing her hands to her head in a comical look. "She's the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity."

"Serenity... you mean.. she's Usagi's daughter? Does she know?"

"Uh, duh."

Eizou glared.

"Sorry... so how about the help? And ah.. .a note to tell that this wasn't my fault?" She asked hopefully.

"Jaro?" Eizou glowered at the man. "This is YOUR fault, isn't it?"

"What, the key issue or the attitude?" He managed a tiny smile but it melted under her glare. "Come on, turn that frown upside down!"

There was a sudden commotion as the three pivoted on their heels, only to see a dark-skinned warrior in front of them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Reisei demanded. "Oof..." Jaro tugged her and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Shut up and listen to your elders!" Eizou shouted before she turned to face the intruder. "Who the hell are you?"

"Alsvid," the woman answered rather perkily. She had blue tipped, raven black hair, a yellow star over her right eye and a blue crescent moon on her left cheek as well as a blue orb in her right ear. "I'm so happy to find you! Now we're off to Sailor Sigel!"

"Uh.. no, I'm sorry I can't do so," Eizou stated finally.

"Oh dear, you're going to fight?" Alsvid's smile dimmed.

"Sorry but I can't be taken as a hostage," Eizou said pointedly.

"Oh, well..." She scratched her head. "This is new. But oh well, it'll turn out all well in the end. Sister said so."

She spun into a wide arc, a pillar of flames of high heat forming as she spun faster, the pillar becoming an spiraling tunnel.

"You might want to do something, Eizou," Eizou told herself. The area of clear of people, having run from the flames. "And me.. why doesn't anyone ever save me?"

"Oh right.." She held up her necklace. "Nepheline Holy Light, Make Up!" She transformed in a blinding twirl as she posed and shouted. "In the name of the Shadows.. I am.. Shadow.. Moon.. I never needed a line to introduce myself."

She jumped up, away from the growing flames. "Moonlight Boomerang Ricochet!" She formed two boomerangs of white light, throwing them into the flaming tornado.

It shattered and filtered out, the attack neutralizing the fire. Alsvid blinked innocently. "Whoops.. I never had to fight alone before so I'm just kind of lost."

Shadow Moon glared. "What do you want?"

"Alsvid! Attack now!" A voice echoed from above. Shadow Moon swerved her head and it was the coming heat that told her to look out but it would be too late.

"Deep Impact!" Shadow Neptune appeared on the scene.

Arvak landed next to Alvsid, her eyes narrowed. "It takes you far too long to do anything."

"I got dizzy," Alvsid admitted.

"God, you're insufferable. Good thing you have me, now don't you?" The two moved in sync, aiming as fire blazed from each single palm. They rested their backs together, a left hand from one, a right hand from the other that met side to side and the flames merged together as Shadow Neptune and Moon jumped.

"Shadow Moon!" Familiar voices came from behind. The Sol senshi posed in their classic signature.

"Is there really time for that?" Shadow Moon shouted indignantly.

"Ares Hammer Barrage!" Sailor Mars aimed as she attacked. The ground shook underneath them and unfortunally, half of the people fell over.

"MARS!" Sailor Moon shouted, on her bottom as she glared at her friend.

"EIZOU!" The two strange warriors honed onto the other girl, who had also fallen as she looked up in shock. Fingers grasped her shoulders, two hands on each side.

Something reacted around her as the two were thrown off. "Yea! Jaro's barriers still work!" Shadow Moon cheered as she held up her hand. "Triad Moon Staff!" She called out.

There was a moment of silence. "What.. is the new one renamed?"

"MOVE!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, a bit needlessly as Shadow Moon jumped from the attack. Arvak had surged forward, ruthlessly attacking as Shadow Moon barely dodged.

"NO!" She screamed finally as her fingers grasped tightly into a fist. "Please... please, Crystal Triad Staff!" She shouted in desperation.

It was the right phrase as the staff formed in her fingers. She spun them into her fingers until the top was thrown above her head. Light was seen sucking into it as she shouted, the crystals lighting one by one until the top of a blinding halo around the three crescent moons.

"Haloed Moonlight Radiance!"

The attack blazed out as the two warriors moved hurriedly back.

"Sister, my eyes!" Alsvid screamed in pain.

Arvak howled in rage and attacked the beam head on and it was almost evenly matched. Arvak's energy was being pushed back as she began to sweat.

"We.. need.. you.. to come. If you don't, our plan will fail.." Arvak told Shadow Moon unexpectedly. "We never wanted this.."

And they disappeared in flashes of heat.

Shadow Moon stared at where they had been. "I don't understand. They're enemies, right?"

"They want something from you," Sailor Mercury mused. "But it may not be an item, it may just...be you." She finished after a pause.

"But what can I do?" Shadow Moon was staring still at the spots. She remember the unusually cheerfulness of Alsvid and the feeling that both knew something and expected it from her. "So they can't really tell me, huh? Do I have to figure it all out?"

"I can help! Pick me! Pick me!" Reisei was waving her hand frantically in the air, Jaro being dragged with her.

"I couldn't stop her," he offered as an apology.

"This is so your FAULT!" She shouted at him as the others stared at the Eizou look-a-like. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:

All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Ten: Learning Something New

"This has to be a joke," the group hovered over little Reisei who grinned widely before her eyes settled upon Sailor Pluto. The even stare had the smile fading as a look of guilt and hesitation covered over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pluto-sama," Reisei said meekly to her feet. "But I wanted to know what it was like, like Usagi got too. She bragged all the time.."

"Did she?" Sailor Pluto said quietly. "You don't belong here, child. It is a highly dangerous game.."

"But I wanted.. I just..." Reisei's eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted to know what it was like, to be a part of something. Usagi talked on and on and she has her team, what am I supposed to do? She said she found herself, why couldn't I?"

"So you're from the future?" Sailor Venus asked suddenly.

"MINA!" Sailor Mars glared. "God, how dense are you?"

"I got distracted," Sailor Venus said weakly.

"By what?" Sailor Jupiter asked finally, Shadow Neptune echoing the inquiry.

"Ah..." She pointed to the side weakly.

Reisei took a double take. "Zen-chan!"

A young girl with bright blonde hair that trailed to her hips stood a short distance away. Her bangs swept to the right side, with a middle part and a longer, thicker piece of hair cupped each cheek of her face. She was smaller in height but she looked more solidly built, muscled enough to be fit.

Brown eyes blinked widely before she let out a smile. "Little Shadow, I can't believe the stunt you pulled!"

"Don't call me that!" Reisei flushed, glaring at the other.

"Hello," the girl bowed politely. "I'm Zenryoku."

"Are you from the future too?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Sei-chan, that was a mean trick, leaving us all!" Zenryoku crossed her arms.

"You're only a few months older than me, so don't go telling me what to do!" Reisei glowered.

"But someone has to yell at you! Do you know the type of problems you've just made?"

"Blah blah blah.." Reisei had plugged her ears but hurriedly unplugged them by the dark glare from Jaro. "Sorry..." She hurried over to Zenryoku.

The group untransformed. "Let's take care of matters at hand," Haruka began only to see the two younger people in a heated argument.

"I came all this way to make sure you didn't hurt yourself and you act so rude!" Zenryoku shouted.

"At least I had a good reason! You just followed me!"

"Someone's gotta keep a leash on you!" The two were literally screaming at each other.

"That is ENOUGH!" Eizou shouted over the two. "How dare you! You're friends! ACT LIKE IT!" She stared down Reisei.

"Setsuna, can you get them home?"

Setsuna nodded.

"NO!" Reisei shouted. "You can't.. I mean, I wanted to.. it's not fair!" She wailed, her eyes filling and spilling rapidly over her cheeks. "I wanted to train too!"

"Train?" The group stared at her.

"Uh huh," she hiccupped, pulling her necklace off to show a violet six-sided diamond.

"Just like ours.." Kaiki breathed. "You're a Shadow?"

"What does that make you?" Makoto asked Zenryoku.

"Oh, me?" She pointed to herself, rather unnecessarily, looking uncomfortable. "I take after my father."

It took a moment before the group glanced at each other. "Your DAD is.."

"Well, it's a sleeping power, he just passes it along to his kids... so does mom."

"So what senshi..." Ami began.

"Um... I'm Neo Sailor Energy!"

Usagi was the first to crack, snorts coming from clasped hands. "MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Zenryoku blinked. "I don't want to know..."

"There was another Dan, remember?" Reisei whispered. "He became a he-she!"

"What are you saying about my dad!?" Zenryoku nearly bit Reisei's head off.

Reisei blinked. "Oh.. well, this version was better. He at least passed it down."

"How was he a she?"

"He dressed in the skirt.."

Zenryoku tried to envision her father in a sailor fuku. She shivered, groaning at the thought. "Eww.."

Usagi was now on the ground, still chortling. "It's not that funny, more disturbing is like it," Zenryoku muttered darkly. "Nonetheless!"

"Ahahahahhhaha!"

"I said.."

"AHHAHAHAHHA!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Rei tugged up Usagi, who let out a few lingering giggles. Rei rolled her eyes. "She's right, it's more disturbing than anything."

"But training isn't going to be enough to let you stay," Zenryoku said stubbornly. "We can do that at home!"

"Yea but it's always do this, do that. Did you see those two girls! They're fighting an enemy! We can learn from experiences here than anywhere else!"

"But fighting an enemy is literally placing your life on the line," Kaiki said gently.

"Really, it's very dangerous," Ami agreed.

"But we're still trained. I mean, we can fight, we have attacks! We'll play backup!"

"That's the key word," Haruku butted in . "Play.. Being a senshi isn't a game, it's a constant vigilance."

"It seems like you're just not ready," Michiru said quietly.

Reisei's face was darkening by each line, becoming downcast and angry before she was glaring out sullenly at the group. "You're all like this. No one wants to believe in me. I'm nothing but a stupid kid, right? A joke?"

"No one said.." Mina began.

"I will show you!" Reisei shouted angrily. "I won't be some failure! Everyone's always telling me off - I can't move fast enough, I don't have any physical strength, that there's just nothing about me! Well, you know what, I won't let you trample me! I'm not going back until people learn that I'm the real deal!"

She turned and with surprising speed, ran off, sobs echoing in the air as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Zenryoku followed, shouting an apology behind her as she, too, disappeared.

"So.. who's kid is that one?" Eizou asked out loud.

"You failed.." Sailor Sigel hissed, anger causing her energy to crackle dangerously around her. The other two met her gaze head on, showing not an ounce of fear.

"We're sorry, my Lady," Arvak said quietly. "But there's just too many of them. We need to isolate the one you need."

"Hmph..." She stood up slowly, her fuku dull even in the poor light. "You've always done this.. fail me. You never did a thing for me," she stared coldly, her eyes blanking before Sailor Sigel turned away, a strange look on her face.

Alsvid was studying her sister thoughtfully before approaching Sailor Sigel. "Sigel?" She asked hesitantly. She touched the shoulder and shivered at how cold the other was. "Oh.. maybe a blanket?"

It was a sudden backlash of burning fire, sending the darker soldier backwards as her sister forced herself to stay still. Invoking the rage of Sailor Sigel would prove dangerous and worthless, Arvak thought plaintively.

"Don't.. touch.. me.." It seemed as if Sailor Sigel had a memory cast in her eyes, trying to figure it out but once more, her eyes blanked out. Arvak's hand had rose slightly, the energy around the fingers small but concentrated as Arvak sought out Sailor Sigel's eyes.

"Don't worry, Sigel-sama, we will do everything we can do for you. You must believe in us, remember?"

The fire disappeared from Sigel's eyes as rage returned. "Than do not fail me!"

Henrietta fiddled with her book bag, trying to look calm and cool. Dyanna wasn't, however.

"Sister, we cannot be in separate rooms! We must share the same! What will I do?!"

Henrietta sighed noisily, closing her book bag with a decisive click. "Maybe this will help with that damn wimpy side of yours! You used to be so more confident! Where did that go?"

Dyanna's eyes clouded before it broke away, revealing deep, resentful eyes. "That was a foolish question, sister. You KNOW where it went," Dyanna hissed before turning and stomping away.

The older twin sighed before shrugging. Dyanna would come back as her normal cheerful self. Dyanna, unlike herself, knew to not keep grudges. Besides, she need Dyanna to be free, it gave her something to live for, to have such undying happiness and trust and faith.

The two of them were going to need it very soon.

"I'd like to welcome a new student," the teacher began. Eizou was with Kaki and Kakure, as well as Ami. Everyone else was scattered elsewhere in the other classrooms. "This is Henrietta Eliane, please make her feel welcome." The teacher beckoned. "Feel free to tell us about yourself a little bit, all right?"

"I am an older twin, I like the outdoors, and I tend to be a leader-type person so I can be very relied upon."

The teacher blinked. "Oh.. well. Shall you take your seat, Eliane-san?"

"As you wish," Henrietta sat in the one in far left, toward the back of the room. It was close to where Kakure sat as she studied the new student. She felt something prickling but she shoved the feeling away as class began.

"We shouldn't be wandering," Zenryoku was stating to Reisei, who had stopped listening to the taller girl about an hour into hanging out together. Zenryoku was figuratively talking to a very unresponsive brick wall.

"Jaro!" Reisei wagged her arms wildly, running up to the tall man who looked down with a small smile. "So, how about some training tips?"

"All right.." He paused to think about it. "Ah yes, here's one." He leaned down. "Go home."

Reisei's smile faded.

"Proving yourself here is foolish. You could do so much more in your life, not where you won't be noted for your actions."

"But.. I want to train with the others! I want to learn! I can't.."

"The reason why you won't train with anyone your age is because they all think you're weak!" Zenryoku snapped. "Or rather, you think that everyone thinks that! Have you ever considered that you think you're weak and you're blaming everyone else for it!?"

Reisei stared at her feet. Jaro was quiet before he said gently. "You can't transform, can you?"

Her voice was small and pitiful. "No.. I'm useless... in everything. I'm not good for anything, a senshi, a person... a daughter.." The last two words came choked as she looked up, her face streaming in tears. "Why can't I do anything?"

"It's the want to help others that will help you. It's not trying to be the best because you want to best others," Jaro said carefully. "Giving is far more valuable than getting."

"But... I can't help anyone!"

"Most people aren't senshi or warriors but they help the world in their own ways. Everyone has something to contribute, you just need to find your niche."

"See? Now can we go?" Zenryoku began.

"Shut up!" Reisei literally screamed. "Why do you always have to act like that! So heartless!"

"I'm not the one that's heartless!" Zenryoku shouted back. "You're the baby!"

"Then why did you come following me!"

"You need a babysitter," Zenryoku said cruelly.

Reisei snapped and jumped her, hitting and aiming wildly.

"Stop! Stop it! ENOUGH!" Jaro pulled Reisei away who, in her rage, kicked him and fled.

"Always running! You're a coward!" Zenryoku howled.

"ZENRYOKU!" Jaro yelled. "If you cannot be of any help at all, then perhaps you should go home and learn some humility!"

The girl flushed before her eyes welled up. She turned and ran off as Jaro sighed tiredly.

"These children, why don't they get along?"


	11. Chapter 11

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:

All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Eleven: Reflections and Revealing A Future

"We.. need.. you.. to come. If you don't, our plan will fail.." Arvak had told Shadow Moon unexpectedly. "We never wanted this.."

'She was so sad,' Eizou thought, staring into the pond's water. She touched it, watching it ripple. 'I don't understand what they want. If I go with them, won't I get hurt or worse? Or do they want me to do something?'

She sighed tiredly.

"Still thinking?" Apple settled next to her, stretching his back out as he yawned.

"If I didn't know you, I'd be scared to death about those teeth," Eizou told him pointedly.

Apple smirked, which was a strange enough look on a dog, let alone a big one. "Let's not worry about those strange girls. We need to discuss Void and the new holder."

"Jaro's asked to take the trials. He's told me. But.." She hesitated. "Isn't Void to be childless? Why is that?"

"Void is a powerful being and to have children will only create more Void. If two exists, it would kill Earth and all living things," Apple said carefully.

"But then.. they would never be able to have children?"

"They could adopt, I suppose but biologically, it would only bring disaster."

"We can't ask someone to be Void then."

"Eizou, we -need- Void. It is a delicate balance. If there is Void and no other elements, everything turns to darkness. If there is elements but no Void, everything would be consumed. We must find the host of Void."

"How?"

"I don't know," Apple looked depressed. "But the air.. haven 't you noticed? Things are beginning to feel stale. People are becoming more ill and violent."

"How do you know?"

"Do you ever watch the news?" Apple snapped. "There has been a slowly increasing amount of disasters, piling one by one into each other. If Void is not found soon, we really won't have to worry about this damn rogue!"

"But how do we do it then?" Eizou asked through gritted teeth.

"I suppose.. suppose we just find someone willing to do so."

"Sure, let's just air ourselves on television and beg."

"You're not helping!"

"Neither are you!"

The two glared at each other. "Why are you so damn clueless and know these things?!"

"They're called memories. Might want to use those brain cells for change," Apple said snippedly..

She growled at him.

"My, my, a lover's quarrel," Toki winked. "I'll keep it under wraps."

"Where'd you come from?" Eizou asked, confused.

"Home," Toki answered cheerfully. "I was just taking a walk to clear my head."

The three settled on a bench. "So if you and Apple aren't together, are you and Jaro together?" Toki smiled gently. "He's a good man. A bit old in my opinion but he's nice."

"He's not old," Eizou muttered darkly.

"Trust me, he's old," Apple answered.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I wasn't talking to you," He mimed in a waspish tone. He settled down, laying his chin on his folded forelegs.

"Eizou, he's right," Toki said quietly to her.

"About what? Jaro's age?"

"No, about finding Void. I... I don't like what I've been seeing."

"Seeing? I thought your visions are just random and a few moments ahead or something.."

"I...I've been getting stronger. And that worries me, a lot," she added. "We're gathering too much energy because we're losing what balance we had. It may seem to be tipping in our favor but it won't last long."

"This world is a holy land because so many people of power exist to protect it. We may be insignificant to the Sol senshi but we play our meager parts and we must do our duties, regardless of any other obligations."

"So how do we go about finding Void?"

"Void is close to us, soon to be revealed," Toki's eyes clouded over. "Fear and pain fills it and a deep loneliness. It doesn't want to rise only to be left in the darkness. It wants to be assured that we will stand by it."

"Well, how do we do that?"

"By opening our hearts to it."

Eizou waited for more. "That's it?"

"Eizou!" Toki sounded exesperated. "It's a powerful thing to let someone into our private hearts, to let the emotions and true self shine. But it is also our most difficult abilities. We must believe in ourselves before we believe in Void."

"So we're.. not strong enough," Eizou said quietly.

"We are! But we cannot grasp it quite yet."

"What about Sailor Sigel?"

"Her... I see little of her, she's in shadows and yet in intense fires. It reminds me of the Sun. But I feel a disconnection, as if she were bounded and not fully created.."

"Yea.. that made sense. How do we get rid of her?"

"We don't.." Toki stared blindly forward. "Fear, suffering, and guilt," her voice became a whisper. "Things that have been in done and yet, it created something else than planned. All was in good intention but it was too late. There is nothing but a hollow shell of a soul.."

Toki's eyes blinked and she was surprised that she was crying. "She will die but not by our hands. And it will be for her mercy."

Eizou stared at her. "And... that means.."

Toki rubbed her eyes. "Eizou, not every enemy is evil, just like not every person is evil. Everything retains both good and bad but it's events that change a person, warps them. If we had been hurt by others, would we not want to pay back our suffering? If we had been saved, we would want to pay back for gratitude. What is dealt out is returned."

"Apple, can't you stop her from talking in riddles?"

"She's not talking in riddles," Apple harrumphed.

"This doesn't solve anything!" Eizou shouted in frustration, standing up. "We have to wait for it all to fall into place? We can't just go..."

It clicked then. "They wanted me to come.. that was the message. They want us to help!"

"But it won't be easy or safe.." Toki spoke furiously, watching Eizou take off. "She didn't listen at all. We cannot do anything about either cases!"

"But you're the Shadows," Apple looked over his shoulder, his golden eyes glimmering. "If we can reach out to this lost soul, can't you stop Sailor Sigel's rage?"

"It will not be by our hands.." Toki sighed.

The wind blew gently in the late evening. Jaro studied the slowly shifting grass stems, mussling in the soft winds. He fingered his sleeves, lost deep in his thoughts.

'A future torn into two..' The winds carried a dark message, he realized. If Void was not found, there would be none, only Chaos. It was constantly pushed away at arm's length, barely controlled. And with the Shadows finally properly awakened, it was more venomous about claiming this world.

'Why? What is it about this world?' He thought of the Ginzuishou and Golden Crystal, the shimmering entwined powers creating a impossible duo. 'Were they supposed to be born, to be bounded? If they are strong enough for Chaos, why can't we rely on the Shadows?'

He sighed. 'They have gotten stronger but their purpose has yet to be set in stone. What fate was set for them when legendary Nehellenia used her own gift. Are they truly but shadows, to be consumed by their sources?'

He looked up at the distant moon, a now dead world. He remembered life there, a powerful Queen and another realm, hidden deep in the dark recesses. Were they meant to be locked? What was it about the darkness that was so evil? Not everything shadowed was tainted.

His confusion blossomed. 'We must find the Solar Cross. We must find Void. We must defeat Sailor Sigel. Are all these things tied together? How is it so?'

His mind drifted back to the conversation with Duchess Nerthus. "I don't know how to do the trials, Jaro. I'm not sure there is even one. If a Shadow dies, another is chosen immediately. It is almost always close to hand. It could very well be you but I pray it isn't.."

He stared at her. "I am more than capable.."

She raised a hand. "Jaro, your heart has been claimed. You don't have the power to be Void, only to be beside the one you love to protect. You cannot do both. How do you expect to live, creating heartbreak and a childless future?"

But it didn't explain his need, his certainty that he must be Void. Why else did he feel so strongly about it?

"Master.." Apple approached from behind. "May we talk?"

Jaro studied his familiar. "Apple, what's wrong? Your aura... is clouding."

"I know.. who Void is to be," Apple said carefully.

Jaro's chest constricted, his mind's eye seeing Eizou's smiling face. "Is it me?"

"Only a part of you," came the mysterious answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:

All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Twelve: A Few Minor Shocks; The Twins of the Sun

The world swam in front of Zen's face. She was tired, very tired, of Reisei. She had done her duty following but no one to talk to at all.

Which was why she lingered at the apartment of a certain man she loved nearly as much as her mother did. She was tempted to ring, knock, anything to get inside. But what would she say?

"Hello, I'm your future daughter with Kakure," she told the empty air before sighing tiredly.

Zen was so close but she never felt so far. A wave of homesickness passed over her as she grasped her chest, her eyes squeezing shut. 'Oh, why did I come here? Reisei's not listening, I haven't anyone else. I hate being alone,' she sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I wanna go home..." She whimpered.

"Can I help you?" Dan stood behind her, laden with grocery bags. "You're blocking my way."

He didn't get very far before she bowled over him, arms flung around his neck in a choking hug as she cried. "Daddy!"

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I think I lost it. It must be something in the air that affects foreigners or something..."

He staggered up. "Do you mind? I need to put these..."

"I'll help!" She grabbed all of them and then kicked at the door, watching it smash open.

"I.. I thought I locked it.." He was beginning to feel faint. He eyed the girl. The hair color WAS like his but the style of it, the slight Asian look, it reminded him of...

"Kakure.. I need to call Kakure.."

He was unable to contact her save that one of her friend's parents had said she HAD been by and they went to the Crown Parlor. So with Zen in tow, he moved with ease toward the place.

He entered and saw the large group in the far back, one of them being Kakure. He was nearly there, not yet discovered to be heading toward them when he heard a different voice.

He spied the two cats, neatly hidden enough that they couldn't be seen unless you noticed them. And one of them was talking.

Cats don't talk. That thought ran through his head. It's impossible.

And yet, these two did.

"So Eizou's got it into her head that she has to go to Sigel herself?" Makoto crossed her arms. "How is this at all possible?"

"We've looked for any energy signs," Artemis said calmly. "But there's barely anything out in outer space. It's as Sailor Sigel isn't... real."

"But she was seen! By Eizou and Jaro!" Kakure nodded. "I mean, you saw the ground. Nothing can ever grow there again!"

"Yes but..." Luna trailed off as Zen butted out from behind Dan.

"Hi!" Zen beamed.

Kakure stared at her, stared at Dan, and back then at Zen with a very hard stare. "You look just like..."

Her face paled. "Oh my god.. Wait, Dan, how much did you hear?" She began desperately.

He was in trance, staring at the two cats. "I finally lost it. First, this kid tells me she's my future daughter, then these two cats talk... what's next? You're a Sailor Senshi?" He demanded to the fast approaching Kakure.

"Let's go talk somewhere.." She tried to grasp him but he whipped away.

"Don't touch me!" His eyes were wild, his nose flared. "What... what's happened? What is all this? Who are you?"

"Daddy..." Zen's face was one of child shock. Though close to being a teenager, she had yet to fully grow to grasp anything like this. She had always seen her parents in love, never arguing unless they were playing.

"I... need to get out. Excuse me.." He turned and left, nearly running.

Zen stood there. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. I just wanted someone to talk to.." Her voice landed in a whisper.

"What happened to Reisei?" Ami asked gently.

"I don't know! Why do I have to baby-sit that failure!?" Kakure bit out before flushing, shame filling her. "She doesn't want help from anyone. She always thinks she can do everything all by herself."

Kakure took off after her boyfriend. "Dan! Dan, stop! For the love of God, listen to me!"

She jumped him, the two becoming entwined before she shoved him down with a glare.

"Let me up!" He whined.

"Shut up!" She glowered. "I know you believe in what you've seen. Disbelief is common but think about it, wasn't there something -there- that told you this would be true?"

He stared at her. "So you -are- a Sailor Senshi?"

"I.. well, technically, I'm a Shadow. It's a type of Senshi," she looked around, becoming aware that they were drawing attention. "Can we go to your place?"

There, she settled on the couch. They'd been dating for some months and this was the first time she was in his apartment. Aside from the mess, it wasn't that bad, she told herself weakly.

And she began at the beginning, leaving a few things out that he didn't need to know. After about an hour, he was still staring at her as she wound down. "So... what do you think?"

"It'd make a great anime," he said finally. She glared at him. "But.. I...so that kid... was yours and mine?"

At this, she fiddled with her hands, placed in her lap as she blushed. "I guess..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Err.. so what's happening now?" He asked finally.

"Like are we still dating?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are," he waved his hand impatiently. "I mean, what kind of trouble are you having?"

She was glaring at him. "What?"

"You just say that so heartlessly! There was no love!"

He blinked before he glanced behind himself to a door. "Well.. what type of love were you thinking?" He meant it as a joke but she slapped him anyways.

He rubbed his face, grimacing. "A joke, it was a joke. Lord knows if I bed you now, your father would kill you.. or worse, ME."

He was getting used to the wrathful look on her face. "You're cute when you're enraged."

"I'll show you cute," She grabbed a couch cushion, aiming at him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I give, I give!" She felt the arm lope around her, pulling her down fast. Their foreheads knocked as they both pushed back.

"Ow.. that could've gone better," Dan muttered. He didn't have much time to defend himself as the cushion rose dangerously in the air.

"I have to go!" Eizou told Jaro, repeatedly.

He just ignored her at this point. He had to literally lock her into the bedroom though he knew that she didn't know how to get to Sailor Sigel.

"Please! They asked for my help!"

"It could be a trap!" He pointed out.

"Please, Jaro. Let me go!"

"Like hell I will, I won't lose you!"

"Why should you care! You want to be Void! Isn't he supposed to be alone and childless?" She said cruelly.

"I don't know what I want anymore!" He said through tight teeth, frustration in his taut shoulders and tightened jaw muscles.

"So you don't want me?" She asked bitterly. "So I've been letting myself get attached only to be broken again." Her chin fell to her chest, her hands clasped to fists at her sides, tears trying hard to spill. "Am I supposed to be alone too?" She asked in a painful whisper. "What about me, Jaro? Aren't I enough to change your mind.."

A hand, cupping the fallen chin as he lifted to gaze into her eyes. The tears spilt then, her voice breaking. "Jaro.. I love you."

His eyes widened only so slightly before his arms wove around her. "My love.." His breath moved her hair softly. "I have always known...because I watched you from afar.."

"I am not Void," his voice was a whisper, filled with a sense of loss. "I know who Void is.. but we must first deal with Sailor Sigel."

"What about the Solar Cross?" Eizou asked suddenly. "The Dead Moon Realm, we must.."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "It will all be better. I promise you."

"HEY!" The bedroom door slammed open. Kakushi stood, looking frightening as he stared down Jaro. "Just cause you're older... in my home, you follow my rules. Step away from the sister."

"At least until she's eighteen.. maybe twenty one.." He added, rather like he was just tossing the notion in the air without any care.

Eizou's eyes glinted before she stomped on her brother's foot. He howled. Boya peeked in. "Is this a new game?"

"Yep!" Eizou said after a moment. "Try to get him to dance!"

"Yea!" Boya jumped on Kakushi's other foot. He gave a strangled sound before lunging for Boya who ran off with wild shrieks.

"Sorry about that," she told Jaro, feeling suddenly shy.

"We should meet all together," Jaro said quietly.

There was a ring from downstairs. "Eizou? Kaki's on the phone for you!"

She ran down the stairs. "Yes?"

"Eizou, there's a youma down by the Crown Parlor," Kaki's voice crackled in. "It's destroying everything in sight.. If it destroys the arcade, I'm burning it!" She howled, before the line was lost.

Eizou stood in momentary shock, staring at the phone in her hand.

"Mom, I need to head out. Jaro's coming with me and we'll be home soon!" She was out the door as she added in a whisper. "I hope so, at least.."

Apple followed the two, in long gallops. "Transforming might be smart, Eizou!" Apple called out.

"Nepheline Holy Light, Make Up!"

They had reached their destination, all the Shadows and Inner senshi present and accounted for.

It was just a monster, no animal-like features but a grotesque blacken alien-like being. It kept swinging it's heavy arms to throw out globs of black darkness, that ate away at everything save stone.

"Magma Firepot!" Shadow Mars howled, still upset about the near damage to the arcade.

"I never noticed that you liked that place," Shadow Mercury pointed out.

"Say the small talk!" Sailor Mars called out. "We need to move into a group attack!"

"Blizzard Icestorm!"

"Vine Earthquake!"

"Winding Starfire!"

"Lovely Strike!"

"Magma Firepot!"

"Swirling Deathnote!"

"Deep Impact!"

"Freezing Spacious!"

"Shadowed Illumination!"

As the elemental attacks of the Shadow merged, the Inner prepared their own attack to the spinning blend.

"Elemental Foliage Flourish!"

"Elemental Furnace Inflate!"

"Elemental Icicle Command!"

"Elemental Moonlight Shower!"

"Elemental Heartthrob Envelop!"

All attacks fully combined, it hit with dangerous precision and everyone held their breath, certain that it was all over.

"My, my, my.." A voice came out, soft and silky. Sailor Sigel stood in the clearing mist. "Just the energy I need.."

"Alsvid! Arvak!" Her voice commanded.

And the two new students appeared, both in pillars of fire. Henrietta and Dyanna both stared out as the flames consumed them yet again to form into their bizarre outfits.

"Bring me the False Heir," Sailor Sigel whispered, her voice filling the air as the world seemed to stop. "Finally... this time, I won't be left alone.."


	13. Chapter 13

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Thirteen: A Truth Obscured; The Loss of a Soul

⌠No...■ Shadow Pluto looked around her. ⌠Time.. it▓s become stale..■ She whispered painfully. ⌠Where did you get this power?■ She cried out to the senshi.

⌠I am Sailor Sigel, senshi of the sun▓s fires,■ Sailor Sigel said evenly. ⌠Within me, I am the other side of Void.■ She gave a slow, twisted smile.

⌠That▓s not true!■ Jaro said sharply. ⌠You are nothing!■

⌠Look around you, Mage..■ Sailor Sigel hissed. ⌠Time has stopped, the earth is deadening, oh, I am the most powerful being in the entire world. And I want what was mine..■

She turned her attention to Shadow Moon. ⌠You and your wretched people. Your parents were so easy, to kill you but someone was smart enough to save you yet. I won▓t be making the same mistake.■

⌠Void.. Void was the one..■ Shadow Moon began, albeit weakly.

⌠Void, in that past form, was so easily used. I drained him nearly of all his energy but it was too easy to drain out of me,■ she spoke bitterly. ⌠I cannot go anywhere without the sacrifice of great energy. I▓m always trapped in nothingness.■

Shadow Moon felt herself glance to the two dark skinned warriors. Both of them looked guilty, as if there was something yet to be told. Shadow Moon braced herself.

⌠Give it to me,■ Sailor Sigel▓s hand formed, her hammer high in the heavens. It throbbed with a dull power, as her eyes blanked out.

⌠I will not die!■ She screamed suddenly and lunged. The others moved for an attack but the two soldiers moved, managing to keep them abreast from Shadow Moon and Sailor Sigel.

Her Crystal Triad staff caught the hammer, thought it was mere centimeters from her face. ⌠I won▓t... let you have it. Only a true person of the Dead Moon realm deserves it!■

⌠Then you might want to give it to the White Moon Princess,■ Sailor Sigel hissed in a dark whisper. ⌠You think you deserve it? What have you done for them? You have fought here, on this world, not theirs!■ She was shoved off by Shadow Moon, who was breathing heavily at this point.

⌠You cannot have it,■ She repeated, gulping in air. She tried to see about the others but Sailor Sigel once more lunged and she jumped back, falling on her back as her staff fell to the ground. The hammer brought down in force and the staff shattered into shards.

Shadow Moon stared at it before looking up at the mad glazed eyes of Sailor Sigel. ⌠I won▓t die..■ She repeated, in a monotone voice.

⌠Why did you do this? Why do you want the Moon Triad Piece?■

⌠I want the Solar Cross...■ Sailor Sigel said, with a thick tongue. ⌠That impossible light, it gave day to the world of forever night. I want it.. I need it.. give it to me!■

⌠Why?■ Shadow Moon asked, in a soft, wavering whisper. ⌠I don▓t have it.. I don▓t know what happened to it!■

⌠It was once a part of the Triad Moon piece, given birth by it. Only it can be called by the true Heir of the Dead Moon realm, and combined to form a powerful source of life..■

Her eyes widened slightly. ⌠Life.. Give me my life!■

The hammer fell in slow motion to the ground as Sailor Sigel▓s hands ripped into her. Reminscent to the early days of the youma, the hands were misted, searching frantically.

And try as she might to stop Sailor Sigel, Shadow Moon watched a translucent crystal pull out, a diamond shaped piece.

Hearing Elemental Sailor Moon screaming didn▓t make her feel better. Shadow Moon had barely a grasp upon the offending hands grasping that shard. She knew that shard was important, she just couldn▓t figure it out.

⌠Sigel! STOP!■ Alsvid screamed finally, unable to hold back. ⌠Please! This isn▓t the way at all!■

The star seed shone before the Triad Moon piece was pulled out, forming into the Solar Cross. Sailor Sigel yanked her hand away as Shadow Moon became nothing more than dust.

This time, half the girls screamed. Jaro▓s eyes widened, his face ashen. ⌠No.. no.. my beloved.. my Eizou.. GIVE HER BACK!■ He screamed, his energy crackling, growing in fast strength. He moved for attack only to be stopped by Shadow Pluto.

⌠Wait..■ Her eyes were unfixed.

⌠Shadow Pluto?■

⌠I see them.. two of dark skin, another one trailing behind. Feelings of abandonment, loneliness, a sudden battle and pain.. such pain.■

She turned toward the two girls, who were facing Sailor Sigel.

⌠Sigel.. don▓t do this. You don▓t want to do this,■ Alsvid was begging, crying. ⌠This isn▓t right at all!■

Arvak was staring at where Shadow Moon had been. ⌠How... why.. Sigel, oh Sigel, you▓re far too broken.■

Sailor Sigel hurrumphed. ⌠I no longer need you,■ She said icily, raising an hand as fire billowed out. It swept over the two, neither one of them moving in the least. ⌠I won▓t be left... I won▓t die.. I won▓t be alone..■ She whispered, holding the Solar Cross tightly in her hands. ⌠I have the blood of the Dead Moon Realm in me, I am the Heir, I am the Princess and I will take everything. No one will ever, ever leave me alone again..■

⌠We never left, Sigel,■ Arvak spoke from the clearing heat.

⌠We▓ve always been by your side,■ Alsvid▓s eyes were tearing.

⌠But we failed. We thought we could save you but we only altered destiny and ruined ourselves..■ Arvak▓s voice cracked.

⌠And worse, you..■ Aslvid covered her face, a sob breaking out.

⌠Forgive us,■ Alsvid cried to the others, who were still stunned. ⌠We had come for help but the damages.. the damages are so great...■

⌠Why won▓t you die!■ Sailor Sigel blazed at them, again and again. The fires did nothing against them.

She grasped the Solar Cross tighter and gave a low sigh. ⌠Such power.. such energy.. yes, yes, let me have it! I won▓t...■

Her eyes widened, a look of something flickering in her gaze. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as the Solar Cross became consumed by rings of fire, spinning faster and faster until she let go, her already burnt hands now without fingers.

⌠No..■ She stared, horrified. The fire licked around her as she screamed, waiting for it to consume her.

Wind picked up around her, her eyes cracked open as the two soldiers took the brunt of the angry rings. The Solar Cross then fell down upon the ground, turning a pale version of it▓s normally bright colors.

The two turned toward her. ⌠We▓re sorry, Sigel..■ Both reached out a hand and a single thread from each wove to Sailor Sigel, wrapping around her hands.

They spoke as one. ⌠We left, after learning who we were. We were the Senshi of the Sun, born many millennia ago. We were blessed together. But the one who followed us, left in our shadows..■

⌠Sigel was never to be a senshi, no matter how much she tried. But she followed fearlessly, helplessly clinging to all that she had. And when we were in battle, to save us, she was destroyed but we.. we were too selfish. Our one and only friend, one who looked upon us without fear. How could we leave her alone? To float in a empty space?■

⌠We gave up our sailor senshi powers, becoming nothing more than soldiers... we breathed our life into her, a half of a star seed each, in hopes of saving her. But her light.. her beautiful light was shadowed by the moment of death, of becoming trapped halfway on this realm and halfway in the ethereal realm.■

⌠And we fought to save her still. We still do,■ Arvak spoke this time. ⌠Each time, we made sure that not too much was lost but the more time passes, the more energy is required, and the more broken you become..■

Aslvid and Arvak looked at each other before nodding simultaneously. They pulled their hands back as once, watching her fall backwards, her senshi fuku melting away to become a tattered gray dress, her body revealed in flame licked burns. Her breath became thick and labored as the two turned toward the others.

⌠We are sorry.. for our sins,■ Aslvid lowered her head. ⌠We failed at the code of a sailor senshi. To protect.. we failed. But we won▓t let her go alone.■

⌠And we won▓t let yours be taken.■

The two grasped hands together, moving to sit next to the burned figure that used to be Sailor Sigel.

They picked up the Solar Cross and gently helped the girl to grasp it, the other two adding their hands upon the burned ones.

⌠For our atonement, Sigel, we won▓t leave you alone. We never wanted to hurt you. You won▓t be lonely anymore, we▓ll be together,■ Alsvid brushed the charred hair back lovingly, her tears falling down as her hands glowed in brilliant red hot light.

Arvak spoke then. ⌠We will pay the price together. Your suffering will be ours. We will protect you from everything.■ And her hands glowed with energy. Both of them became transparent.

⌠Sigel.. let go.. please..■ Both voices, muted and weak. ⌠We won▓t leave you.. so please... don▓t let us be alone either..■

Her burned hands, slowly tightened, her body turning to dust as the two girls were blown away by their star seeds, left behind in the wake before the two combined to form a ball of energy.

And it shattered, the dust of light falling down over the Solar Cross. It flickered each time, as if about to ignite. It wasn▓t until the last particle fell in a slow fall that it suddenly began to burn. The energy swam out in droves of energy waves, waking up everyone from their trances.

Each wave, a heartbeat. A shadowed figure formed first, hair growing, eyes opening of a violet hue. Naturally peach skin, a fuku clad body. Shadow Moon stood alone for a moment before her eyes welled up, the tears falling down as she looked up to the heavens.

And the Solar Cross shone brilliantly, showing them all a sudden scene of darkness that blossomed into light, three butterflies floating upward and upward.

Shadow Moon had felt them, at their dying moments. Their pain and suffering, the simple need to not be alone twisted to stay with those that you cared about. How could that have been a sin? To have lived just to be near them, to not know the pain of loss? But all together, they would make a long and fulfilling journey back to a sea of stars, where the chances of rebirth would give them a second chance.

⌠EIZOU!■ Arms grasped her, taking her breath away as Shadow Moon was engulfed by Jaro. ⌠Oh God..■ She realized he was crying, holding her like she was going to disappear again.

⌠What.. happened?■ She managed before the world turned black. She collapsed in his arms, his eyes gentle as he hefted her up.

⌠Eizou..■ He murmured.

⌠It▓s time, Jaro,■ Apple▓s voice rang out loudly, startling them. The world was still frozen, in that one lone spot. The group all stared at him.

⌠For the test,■ Apple said evenly. ⌠Void must be found now, when Eizou is at her strongest.■

⌠She▓s out cold!■ Sailor Mars shouted irritably.

The V upon his brow, much like a unibrow, glowed, energy gathering into it as Apple▓s body turned to light, morphing.

His long, white hair, most of it vanished from his frame but grew longer upon his scalp, trailing down to the middle of his back. His golden eyes became more human, the canine slit still visible. His ears, slightly pointed, his pale skin, and a strong narrow V upon the middle of his brow. He had well defined eyebrows, a sharp chin, and his uniform was greatly intricate, held unto his frame defining him as a noble, a guardian of sorts.

He stood for a moment, everything eerily silent. ⌠Come now,■ Apple said finally, his voice deeper in this human form but with the sharp gnaw of his canine tongue.  
⌠The test begins, NOW.■ 


	14. Chapter 14

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Fourteen: The Choices One Makes; The Sacrifice Needed

The world swam in front of Eizou. In one moment, she had died and stood in limbo, where the air was hot, the light was too bright, and she heard so many things in her ears, so many voices.

Then it cleared, a soft lullaby being sung as Eizou moved forward. Once more, she faced the legendary Queen, Nehellenia wrapping her arms around her. Eizou couldn▓t think, couldn▓t breath. She knew about something, nibbling on the back of her mind.

▒This isn▓t right...▓

▒...zou...Eizou...▓ A soft, gentle voice came from Nehellenia. Her lips moved, words unheard but they echoed in her head, a gentle twinkling of bells. ▒It▓s all right..▓

▒I.. I don▓t want... to be dead..▓ Her mind was weak, the thought barely registered.

▒Now is not the time..▓ Nehellenia▓s hand brushed her tear stained cheek. A soft skin, clear version of a perfect hand, Eizou watched it fall in pieces to fully form back into a whole version at her side.

▒Why... why do I see you?▓ Eizou thought painfully.

▒We are the same.. the blood between us, between our people. We are linked by a chain of events that become history. Blessed by the White Moon, saved by the Princess, I could not save my own people yet. It is not my task to do so. The true Heir of the Dead Moon Realm, that which will bring life and salvation and day, it lies all in you.▓

▒They didn▓t ask... Usagi.. Princess Serenity swore...▓ Eizou▓s eyes squinted close, tears falling again. ▒I can▓t. It can▓t be me..▓

▒Only you have the power within to be. You hold the Triad Moon Piece, the Solar Cross into one. You can help Void, you can help the Dead Moon Realm AND Earth.▓

▒Too.. much...▓

She heard it, a soft laughter. ▒But Eizou.. you▓re not alone.▓

Eizou blinked, looking around her. The people were misting, becoming air particles floating upward. ▒Why these people? Why you? Are you trapped here?▓

▒We live on in our people, our family, lovers, and children. Deep within the hearts and memories, each time one sees something that reminds them of us, we thrive. We are those that will never be forgotten. You▓ve never met us before then, you never knew we lay in your heart. We are you and you are us. We are all one and the same..▓

She was pulling back, the trains of her dress turning to white first, drifting up her body as her eyes shone. ▒We come when needed, in times of peril. We give hope and love to those who need it most. Do not be afraid of the future, it▓s not all set in stone. We are all guided by the fate of destiny that we can control.▓

▒Eizou.. oh dear Eizou! That fateful day, those beautiful children cast into the pillars of fire. None of them suffered for they were saved and promised another chance, another life in order to return to fulfill their paths. You are the Shadows, born of the Elements. Though your purpose hides you from the world, those who know of you will protect you and care for you and you will be accepted. Don▓t forget this, believe in all others, believe in your heart and you will be the true Heir, the Princess of the Dead Moon Realm!▓

And she came to, her eyes blinking slowly as Jaro stood over her, in the front with a stiff back. In her hands was the Solar Cross and her fingers tightened as she struggled up. She stared at the newcomer with a strange gaze.

⌠Apple?■ She whispered finally.

He gave a slow nod. The white heavy robe, with red flares across his chest, brought out his pale skin. The back of the robe fell down heavily, the insides a dull red versus the bright slashes across his chest. His pants sloped down his thighs and calves, hiding his heavy black ankle boots. ⌠It is time.■

He raised a hand and the world once more fluctuated. It was a hidden world, where the sun blazed, and crystal pillars of the rainbow shown, dotted around the plane.

⌠The place of the Elements, the hidden world that keeps the Elements alive,■ Apple offered as a simple explanation.

They stood together, Apple the lone figure.

⌠Apple..■ Eizou began only to watch Jaro lunge. ⌠No! Wait!■

The two clashed, both fighting for a role that only one could fill. But if Jaro filled it, then she would lose him. If Apple filled it, he would never be able to love at all. Was it better to have loved and lost then to never had loved in the first place?

But she couldn▓t let either one of them be Void. It was too great a sacrifice, too much to lose and nearly nothing to gain. What right did this element have that it couldn▓t be taken in spades?

Because the seed of Nothingness existed already in the hearts of Man. But did it lay in the heart of a Beast? One untouched by anything save instinct, loyalty, and a fierce dedication to serve and protect?

Eizou looked down at the Solar Cross. A symbol of love and light, of the Day casting away the Night. Only to be held in the hands of the one that they would follow.

She was nothing more than a girl, born on Earth and a Sailor Senshi. Nearly all which was probably looked down upon in that world upon the dark side of the moon, the thought echoed in her mind.

A hand reached out, the red gloved hand as Sailor Moon looked at her. ⌠Eizou.. we▓re not alone in this destiny,■ She spoke clearly, gently. ⌠I know that this must feel like the world has ended. But..■ She hesitated. ⌠Doubts and fears are normal. But we▓re not alone..■ She pressed her arm in a arc, taking in the entire two teams. ⌠We are Sailor Senshi, destined to protect. We aren▓t alone. We have each other, as allies and friends. We are one and the same..■

Eizou turned toward the two men. ⌠Why.. Why did Apple chose this?■ She asked painfully. She began to move. ⌠Apple.. Apple.. APPLE!■

She felt herself fly at him, arms swinging around his neck, holding him close, as the look of surprise filled his face. ⌠Eizou?■

⌠Why? Why would you want to be Void?■ Eizou asked thickly. ⌠You must know the pain that exists! Why do you want to be Void?■

He looked down at her, his eyes unreasonable. ⌠Apple?■

⌠Eizou... do you know.. I watched you from afar,■ Apple said gently. ⌠From the wealth of stars, I was never strong enough to come until... until I learned to become my own.■

He looked up at Jaro. ⌠Seeing you.. through his eyes. I felt his pain, his sorrow, his longing. The feelings of being torn. He had truly believed that it would be him and he would die alone, taking you with him in a long, frightening loneliness.■

His fingers tightened on her shoulders. ⌠Eizou.. Eizou.. I cannot let you both down. I must be Void. For if I am Void, you won▓t have to hide from your hearts. You won▓t have to give up this precious life and love that grows even as we speak. I have seen, through his eyes, what you mean to him and how much it hurts.■

⌠I became my own for this cause only. Born a beast, to free me from all other unnecessary emotions, nonetheless, I have grown.. attached to you and all,■ he brushed back her bangs lovingly. ⌠I am not alone, I am loved. I do not need anything more.■

Eizou hugged him tightly. ⌠Apple.. oh Apple..■ She swallowed noisily to face Jaro.

⌠I... I can▓t let you be Void,■ She told him, her voice shallow. ⌠Not for any grand reasons, it▓s for all selfish reasons. I can▓t let you go. I won▓t, Jaro. You and I... our child... we saw a glimpse of a future that we both wanted. Why did you want to be Void?■ She asked then, in a near whisper, her hands clasped to her breasts.

⌠For ages.. long, long ages, I drifted. I failed each time to be Void. I always thought it was what I was destined for. To travel to this galaxy, I lost everything. My family and friends. I was allowed into the Dead Moon realm and the Silver Millennium alike, a useful mage. I created new dreams but each time, my heart was just too empty,■ his voice cast in the wind, a hesitant explanation.

He closed his eyes. ⌠I wanted to be Void.. to at least be a part of something. That same loneliness, had become so familiar that even though I knew what I really wanted, I was so afraid. I wandered this universe, I gained in so much in everything but what I am. But you... you make me whole. My heart aches in a good way, I▓m not so lonely but after so long believing this was the path I cast out.. I never realized that my heart would create that second path for me.■ He pulled her close. ⌠My Eizou.. I cannot be Void.■

They all turned to Apple, who watched them with a passive face. He pulled back then, each pillar, reaching high into the Heavens, lit up, shimmering with atoms of energy that flowed in arcs to forge into Apple.

His eyes turned white, his body alighting as the world became brighter.

⌠With this Oath, with this words, I will be the Void to the Elements, protecting all that is and existing to keep the balances. I will never be anything more, forever cast in the chains of Void..■

His hands reached out, bent at the elbows close to his sides. The wind carried around him, his eyes closing. ⌠I am the Void of world, of the galaxy, of the universe. I serve for the balances of light and darkness, to bring forth the way of life that has already been. I pledge this and only this.■

And the light faded, melting off him as his eyes glittered, a slow smile upon his lips before he turned to a shadow, reformatting as his canine self. ⌠I knew everything would turn out well. That▓s the thing about animals, we know that what happens was supposed to happen.■

And his body gave a bright hue of energy as the entire group found themselves in the Dead Moon realm, deep within the recesses of the castle.

Surprisingly, Duchess Nerthus was there with Njord, both looking startled to say the least.

Then Duchess Nerthus gave a cry of relief, seeing the beloved item in Eizou▓s hand. ⌠You found it? Oh, I knew it wouldn▓t be far from you!■

Eizou moved hesitantly. ⌠We should put this back,■ she said, rather unnecessary. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Fifteen: A True Heir Stands in the Light

They followed her to the sanctuary, where the darken pillar lay barren. ⌠Just place it on there,■ Duchess Nerthus smiled encouragingly to Eizou.

She moved hesitantly, the others behind her waiting with bated breath. She watched the protective shield fall away, revealing the simple metal folded bars, to hold up the Solar Cross.

She placed it gently, almost lovingly as she stared into it. She wondered suddenly, since the Solar Cross had her henshin gem, that she would never be Shadow Moon again. She found that disheartening. She had just gotten familiar, and truly felt as if this was finally right for her.

Even if they were soldiers that existed in the shadows, they would protect no matter what. After all, they took their cues from the Sol Senshi.

She reached out, fidgeting with the item, cupping it in her hands gingerly. ▒Please... please...▓

She wasn▓t sure how to ask for she wasn▓t sure what she wanted to say in the first place. She moved closer, her eyes closing as they filled with slow falling tears.

Each one that fell, a spark of life, of a hot white light that throbbed. It wasn▓t until her eyes finally opened, her fingers tightening. ⌠Please... give my people what they need.■

She spoke simply, her eyes wet. It didn▓t matter if she were a senshi or not, she could do this at least for her people. She would give up everything.

It surprised her, that notion that filled her. Even though she had only been aware of this fantastical world for a short time, she had found herself attached from the first step. And she had fought that. She knew why now.

Because she just wasn▓t a part of this world but Earth too. It was the familiarity that kept her in, the insecurities of stepping out and finding herself lost. But what was worse was that her people were lost. She wasn▓t about to back out of a promise.

Her hands pulled away, the Solar Cross flickering before a single ring shot out, wrapping around her. The fire consumed her, entering her. It should▓ve been frightening but it was comforting for the fire felt as if it were accepting her.

And the light shot up high into the ceiling, through that single opening in the above, the light blinding them all.

⌠Eizou!■

⌠Eizou!■

The voices of her friends, Duchess Nerthus, and Njord echoed in the domed room. The crystals lit up, reflected light and fire spinning. And they heard it, shouts from the outside. Eizou turned and ran out, running, the others following close at her heels.

They exited a higher plane, overlooking the people of the Dead Moon Realm who looked suddenly fearful. The sight of Sailor Senshi, so many of them, must have been daunting to them.

⌠Duchess...■ Eizou began. But Duchess Nerthus slowly shook her head.

⌠Eizou.. my precious sister, you must reach out with all your being,■ She stood to the side, Njord with her as Pomona also joined them.

Eizou looked out at the people, seeing such fear and worry. What could she say that would make them feel better?

Then it came to her. That same song, that had brought people to light, to sing with the legendary Princess. The song of Nehellenia, in words she didn▓t know. But she heard it enough to know the words now.

She moved carefully to the front, all eyes on her. She slowly clasped her hands in front of her, as if in prayer and cleared her mind the best she could. The language was slightly coarse but the feeling behind it was warm and full of love.

⌠We are Night cast into Day by the Light.■

⌠Forever bound to these stars of Hope and Life.■

⌠We stand together, never giving up.■

⌠A path, a destiny we were meant for.■

⌠Cast no Nothingness in your Hearts, remember your Dreams.■

⌠Those feelings of Love, all that which is.■

⌠We are the shadowed of the Shadows.■

⌠Those who will never be forgotten.■

⌠For we live on, forever in the hearts of all...■

She never imagined she could sing but once she started, Duchess Nerthus, then Njord added their voices. At the second line, Pomona, Apple, and Jaro added theirs to the mix.

And the song began to grow in strength till the voices mingled, becoming a wave of beautiful sound. And the skies became lighted, the night breaking away as the blue skies filled the Dead Moon Realm.

And though she didn▓t begin the next verse, the people did so. And she realized what it meant, as they looked upon the group, no more the fear and doubts etched into the lines of their face.

She turned behind her slightly, the Shadows slowly moving forward till they stood in a slightly crooked line. She noted, in the back of her mind, none of them were in their senshi form.

She raised a hand, as the gem glittered into form, as her voice called out as the song came to its end. ⌠Nepheline Holy Light, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Ice, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Fire, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Earth, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Love, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Sky, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Ocean, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Decay, Make Up!■

⌠Nepheline Holy Time, Make Up!■

And they became hues of a rainbow, the light from each going from them to spin around anything and everything. Each time it touched something, weaved through people, they would be overfilled with bright energy.

⌠We are the Shadows!■ Her voice carried over the skies. ⌠We are the protectors destined for this realm. No longer will you be alone, we will stand by you and for you! I am Shadow Moon!■

⌠I am Shadow Mercury!■

⌠I am Shadow Mars!■

⌠I am Shadow Jupiter!■

⌠I am Shadow Venus!■

⌠I am Shadow Pluto!■

⌠I am Shadow Saturn!■

⌠I am Shadow Uranus!■

⌠I am Shadow Neptune!■

And altogether, their voices reaching a crescendo, ⌠and in the name of the Dead Moon Realm, we will never give up!■

That▓s when the world broke out in wild cheers. Eizou knew that while most would be happy, there would eventually be those unhappy. But at least, she thought dizzily, they had something to hope for. The world spun and when she awoke, she was in her bed, at home, on Earth.

She took in a dragged breath, peeking over to see Jaro slumped in the chair, sleeping rather uncermoniously. She bit her lip, wanting to laugh at the slack jawed snore he was giving. She supposed she would just have to get used to it.

She got up, heading to the restroom. She washed her face, studying her bleary eyes. She wondered if it had all been a dream. But likely than not, it wasn▓t. It just still felt all surreal. Oh, no doubt she accepted her path as Shadow Moon, but she was allowed to have days where she felt a little off, right?

She did feel different, changed on the inside. She pulled her gem from her chest, noting the gleam within it. It was shimmering with hot energy, throbbing with the element of light.

She took to a shower, moving leisurely. She wondered why Kakushi hadn▓t bothered her in the least. She headed down the stairs, her hair still damp but placed up neatly. ⌠Kakushi?■

He was reading the newspaper. ⌠Where▓s Mom and Dad?■

⌠They went to get breakfast,■ he answered, ruffling the papers. She watched him for a moment, expectant. ⌠And your daughter is here,■ if anything, Kakushi▓s voice was off. It wasn▓t his usual tone, of mockery and sibling teasing, it was gruffer.

⌠Wait a minute.. do you already like Reisei?■ Eizou asked suspiciously.

He snorted. ⌠Takes after me.■

She thought about that. ⌠Ew..■

He glared at her, just over the top of the newspaper. ⌠Not. That. Way.■

⌠Then don▓t make it sound like it!■ Eizou quipped. ⌠Where is she?■

⌠I don▓t know, floating around somewhere here.■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eizou found her outside, sitting next to Apple. She studied them for a moment, her gaze softening as Reisei was gently rubbing Apple▓s hair back, murmuring softly, deep in a confession.

⌠Reisei,■ Eizou didn▓t know what to say. She hadn▓t spent much time with the young girl, who had just seemed to wander around with no purpose. ⌠Why did you come here? To this time?■

⌠Because Mama said that this was the point where she felt the strongest,■ Reisei answered, hesitantly, keeping her face averted.

⌠But Reisei, I still don▓t understand.■

⌠Why do you transform?■ She asked suddenly, looking up. ⌠I have my own team but I▓m the only one who can▓t transform yet. Everyone laughs at me. Makes fun of me.■ Reisei fidgeted with her shirt. ⌠I mean, what purpose do I have? Why am I a Shadow? Why aren▓t I a SAILOR senshi?■

⌠Titles don▓t mean anything, Reisei,■ Eizou settled down, next to the other. ⌠We are sailor senshi but with a more different task. It▓s more easier for us, that▓s for sure but we serve what we need to do so.■

Reisei blinked. ⌠So why do you transform?■

Eizou blinked, wondering how to answer. ⌠When I first did so, I did it because I was afraid. Afraid of the darkness surrounding me. But there was a pinpoint of light, filling me more than the suffocating darkness. We were born in the shadows but like the Sol senshi, we have light inside of us, special energy that ties us to each other and our element. That was then. When I transform now...■

Her eyes softened. ⌠It▓s to serve and protect, to keep the balance of the world and Void.■ She reached out to rub Apple▓s head. ⌠It▓s a heavy load for Void and we must do all that we can so we will never regret any decisions.■

⌠I... I think I▓m regretting coming to the past. I▓ve just been running around, thinking I▓ll see something that ignite me but I feel more alone than ever,■ Reisei sniffled.

⌠Maybe you miss your friends? Your family? You▓re so far from home, Reisei. You didn▓t have to leave in order to find a way to transform. It comes from inside you, not from any outside source.■

⌠Tell me, do you want to be a Shadow? If you don▓t, that▓s fine too. You have the decision to be who you are and you shouldn▓t let others lead you to believe otherwise.■

⌠I want to be a Shadow!■ Reisei protested. ⌠But I want people to believe in me!■

⌠Reisei..■ Eizou looked up, Jaro blinking the last of his sleep from his eyes. ⌠There are people who do.■

He knelt down, next to Eizou as Apple▓s tail began to wag.

⌠See Reisei?■ Apple finally spoke. ⌠What are you so worried about? What would lead you to believe that people don▓t believe in you?■

⌠Everyone▓s always making fun of me! Even my friends!■ Reisei burst out. ⌠I want people to reach out to me and..■

Reisei watched the two sets of arms wrap around. Eizou and Jaro held her gently before Reisei▓s eyes closed.

⌠I▓m sorry,■ Reisei whispered. ⌠I just..■

⌠REISEI!■ Zenryoku glared. ⌠Enough already of this pity fest! Who cares if you can▓t transform yet! I mean, must you take teasing as an insult?■ She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed.

⌠We make fun of you to make light of the situation, to show it▓s all right but you keep thinking it▓s so bad. You ARE a Shadow, you are a sailor senshi and when you▓re ready, you▓ll find the reason to transform!■

Reisei pulled herself to her feet. ⌠Oh really? And why did -YOU- transform?■ Reisei asked smartly, crossing her arms with the same glare as the other.

⌠Because my best friend needs someone to be by her side,■ Zen stated evenly, her nose slightly in the air.

⌠I.. what? I▓m your best.. friend?■

⌠Well, duh! Why else would I follow you here?■

⌠Oh Zen!■ Reisei slung her arms around the taller girl who looked very embarrassed.

⌠So now can we go home? I▓m getting homesick. Not to mention I▓m getting on certain people▓s nerves.■

⌠Well, at least my parents were more into me..■

Zen bristled. ⌠Hey, don▓t hit so below the belt!■ 


	16. Chapter 16

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Sovereign

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006 - 2007. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 - 2007 Wild Nature.

Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue

The world stood at a standstill, lost in the sea of stars surrounding the celestial blue crystal and the tiny dotted white pearl. It was as if a wave of tranquility swept generously over the plains of the Heavens, filling the worlds of light and love.

Of course, peace is not always completely there.

⌠I can▓t just leave like this!■ Zenryoku pulled at her outfit. Firmly pressed and cleaned, she felt like a paper doll who was about to crumble with a lot of unwanted creases. Kakure was glaring, muttering to herself as she continuously tried to keep everything perfect.

⌠That▓s not helping,■ Dan said, mindful.

Kakure growled as he flushed and Zenryoku snorted. ⌠I don▓t wear things like this!■

⌠Oh shush, just make me happy, all right?■ Kakure finally stood up. ⌠Well, I suppose we need to head out?■

⌠Finally.■

⌠You know, you will be seeing us again. I▓d watch that tone of yours,■ Kakure warned as Dan shrugged behind her before giving a silly smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Eizou? Eizou? EIZOU!■ Boya screamed at her doorway. ⌠MOM SAYS TO GET UP!■

There was no movement in the bed whatsoever. Chuukou pushed at his twin, wanting a glimpse of their sister whom should▓ve been in a rage by now. But they finally approached the bed, pulled the sheets off and saw only a stuffed pillow that had acted as a decoy just seconds before.

⌠Where▓d she go?■

Eizou left a note for her parents, it was just that her mother hadn▓t found it though Kakushi did and was, at the moment, talking to their mother. Eizou was far from the house, getting farther as she walked with Reisei and Apple.

⌠Dear everyone, I▓ve gone off for the morning for some important business. I already had breakfast, please don▓t worry about me, and I▓ll see you later.■

That was what Eizou wrote.

⌠PS, I▓m glad to have met you all. Thank you for the generous hospitality.■

That was from Reisei.

⌠She▓s taking Reisei home,■ Kakushi explained to his mother who blinked at him. ⌠What?■

⌠I think I could▓ve figured that out,■ Hanshou said dryly.

The trio didn▓t say anything. Jaro had gone ahead to meet with Setsuna and help locate a safe, hidden place for the transport to be done. Apple finally coughed noisily.

⌠What?■ Eizou asked, suspiciously.

⌠Nothing, I▓m just choking,■ Apple rolled his eyes. Eizou could still be amazed at how human a dog could be.

⌠Ah, here they are!■ Setsuna waved them in. ⌠I was worried I would be unable to help. I▓ve been a bit burdened by the sudden surges.■ She spoke teasingly, referring to the two wanderers with a broad wink at Reisei who gave a relieved smile.

⌠Remember now, that this is of importance. Just rampaging through the time stream can do a lot of damage,■ Setsuna continued. ⌠But there are a few exceptions. Reisei.. I hope you found what you where looking for.■

Zenryoku spoke before the other. ⌠I▓m sure she did!■

⌠Don▓t answer for me!■

⌠Was that what you were going to say?■

⌠I don▓t know!■

⌠You don▓t know! What an airhead!■

⌠Zenryoku!■ Kakure glared then turned her gaze to Dan.

⌠What?■ He smirked. ⌠Gets it from you.■

She pinched him before they all turned to Setsuna, who had transformed into Sailor Pluto wordlessly.

⌠You two ready?■ She asked the two youngsters.

⌠Not yet,■ Zenryoku turned toward her parents and seemed almost about to say something before she just shrugged, a wide grin spreading on her lips.

⌠I didn▓t think I▓d have fun or learn anything. Not sure I did but it▓s kind of nice, seeing how love grows. I can▓t wait to see you at home!■ She spoke cheerfully. ⌠Goodbye, everyone!■

She was the first one to enter the portal. Reisei shuffled before blurting. ⌠But I▓m not sure I learned anything!■

Apple sighed. ⌠She reminds me of someone.■

⌠Better be Jaro,■ Eizou said with her face averted.

Jaro raised an eyebrow. ⌠Oh, I do believe it was me,■ He said dryly.

⌠Always one to take the blame,■ Apple added.

⌠Oh shut up..■ Eizou was trying not to look at Reisei, vainly hiding her glistening tears. ⌠I know.. I shouldn▓t cry. I mean...■

She turned and saw Reisei looking at her feet, her nose trembling. ⌠Oh, Reisei..■

Her arms wrung around her future daughter. ⌠I wish I had been more of a help to you. But sometimes what we need to learn is something done by ourselves.■ Her arms tightened. ⌠Until I see you again..■ She raised Reisei▓s head up gently. ⌠We will, you know. And maybe then, I▓ll have a better suggestion to help you.■

⌠Thank you,■ Reisei hugged Eizou tightly.

Apple pushed against her and Reisei gently stroked his head. ⌠When do you get rid of this?■ She asked suddenly. Eizou blinked, confused.

⌠Oh, not for a while yet,■ Apple answered mysteriously as Reisei gave a small, just as mysterious, smile back. ⌠Until later, Reisei. Take care.■

⌠I will.■

She turned and looked up at Jaro. ⌠I▓m sorry. I should▓ve listened when you told me to go home. I know if the two of you say the same thing, it▓s usually the right thing to do.■

Jaro smiled. ⌠Reisei, I think,■ he knelt down. ⌠That you▓re conflicted because you don▓t know where to stand yet. Or what makes you you. Everyone thinks that there is just one path for them and by their own actions, they very well may destroy any others that would▓ve been the right path..■ He glanced up at Eizou, who watched him with a warm gaze.

⌠But sometimes, these paths are shown only in our hearts. By listening to it instead of your mind or outside interferences, then you will know what you want to know and be able to say what you want.■

He stood up, gently pulling her for a careful hug. ⌠Take care, my little one.■

Reisei turned and looked around at the large group.

⌠Those who have stood before, those who are legends. Usagi always spoke so highly of you all... but now I have others to talk about myself,■ She smiled, staring at the Shadows that was drifted in and out of the Sol senshi. ⌠We are even, in our own rights. We may not be as burdened but we will fight and stand with you..■

And she turned and entered the light, her voice carrying out over them.

⌠Whether a Senshi or Shadow, each one of us is linked to the other and the world, tying a sure knot that proves that we are the protectors and in each simple way, and widespread touch, we serve and protect, keeping all that exists in balance in life.■

She turned, her body barely visible. ⌠As Void once told me, ▒it is not the strength of Nothingness that creates Chaos, it is the loss of Life and an Element that tips into Void and causes that Chaos. And it is by Void that exist these Pillars because he just compliments them.■ Her voice was laughing. ⌠Without him, they▓d never have a Guide.■

And the portal was closed.

⌠Aren▓t you full of yourself?■ Eizou said finally.

⌠I suppose..■ Apple smirked, a familiar look.

⌠You look like Jaro when you do that.■

⌠Does he have the canines for it?■ Apple asked curiously.

⌠Hmm...■ Eizou thought on it.

⌠Let▓s open his mouth and see!■ Kaki suggested.

⌠If they are the same, he probably had really pointed teeth,■ Toki agreed.

Jaro contemplated the idea of staying. ⌠Well.. I need to go.■ He turned and fled.

⌠Darn. Oh well, Eizou, you can tell us later!■ Pomona grinned widely.

⌠How?■ Eizou asked confused.

⌠When you guys kiss, of course!■ Pomona whacked her back, as Eizou turned beet red. ⌠That▓s a nice shade right there!■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reisei moved carefully in the portal. ⌠How angry do you think everyone is?■

⌠Pluto-sama the most since we stole her keys,■ Zenryoku looked over at her. ⌠Reisei, why did you come to the past?■

⌠I guess I wanted to find an escape.■ She sounded embarrassed, looking away. ⌠I thought, maybe, just maybe, I wasn▓t supposed to be a Shadow. And seeing how everyone expected me to be.. I just don▓t want to disappoint anyone.■

⌠It didn▓t look like you did,■ Zenryoku said with a small smile.

⌠Why don▓t you become a Shadow?■ Reisei asked curiously. ⌠I know you can, you did just once but then the other form..■

⌠I like to stand out, it makes me a good person. Know why? Whenever people want to target someone and try for you, they▓ll never get by me!■

⌠Because you▓re weird?■

⌠Exactly!■

⌠What if I never become anything more than what I am now?■

⌠Who would want you to change who you are now?■ Zenryoku smiled. ⌠Being a Shadow or a senshi or just plain old Reisei, we are all the same inside, no matter what changes inside of us.■

⌠I know you▓re right.. But I guess I like to challenge you,■ Reisei wiggled her eyebrows. They took note of the approaching door.

⌠In time, Reisei, you▓ll figure out who you are. We▓re just kids still, there▓s no need to rush.■

⌠After all,■ Zenryoku grinned. ⌠We▓re taught by the best tutor ever!■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple▓s head moved up slowly, lazily, his canine eyes blinking slowly as if pushing away an old thought. It wasn▓t old like it seemed though as he gave a warm smile. ⌠Heh, to think that I will teach them such values. Who would▓ve thought that Void could be found in a animal? Goes to show you that the world is as unpredictable as time teaches us.■

His tail wove in the air as he stood up on his four legs, moving slowly forward as his body elongated, his front legs pulled away from the ground and he became human.

⌠I▓ll have to get used to this form but I▓ve got a few years yet to do so,■ he mused. His eyes glittered in the sunlight, his head moving to take in the crisp air, the sounds of nature melding together to serenade him into a peaceful lull, the energy throbbing into him, filling him with light.

⌠Void was not meant to be alone,■ he told the empty air. ⌠Just like any other thing in this universe, there must be a balance between two forces. That is just the way everything was built. Where there is a will, there is a way. And where there is a way are many roads of possibilities.■

He began to move, becoming canine fluidly. ▒In time, a future approaches. The closer it comes, the more surreal it all seems. The years it took to travel here, born from the suffering of a loneliness and yet, never one to give into it. It is a force that teaches us to reach out and become one with others.▓

The energy riveted around him, swirling around him of nature and light. ▒Elements, by the voice of Void, cast yourselves into the world, scatter across the plains and fill yourselves of this light that fills this plane.▓

And dots of light, miniscule and seemingly powerless, danced free from a ring of pillars, from a world hidden from sight. The pillars remained standing, waiting for the return of their symbols, patient in waiting.

▒Divide and remain hidden, protected. The future holds paths we cannot see and thus we must be able to have time. Time to stop all other roads that lead to Chaos, that doesn▓t lead to the Peace that is strived for. Rest then, my Elements, rest until it is time to be called once more by those who are the Shadows!▓

His voice echoed in the winds, sweeping over the plains, oceans, and people soundlessly.

A future where the Elements sleep, as commanded by the one who is Void. Though a near battle travels fast toward our Shadows and our Senshi, Apple▓s eyes saw only what could lay in the distant future. For he knew that the soldiers of the day could stand, it would be the later cast whom would need to fulfill their destinies. Follow the line of Shadows by the next following seasons -

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Truth, whereas a senshi from a distant star seeks sanctuary on Earth, only to find her past fast catching up and tying in the lives of the Shadows and Sol Senshi.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows Future, a world of the next generation of Shadows and Sol senshi, come three alien forms in search of the one who is Void, to consume him and gain the element of Nothingness for their own selfish needs. 


End file.
